Face à l'ennemi
by Caraibe.s27Mel.s
Summary: Lorsque Aro donne une mission de surveillance à Bella Volturi et que les surveillés sont les Cullens, les sentiments s'en mêlent et rien ne se passe comme prévu.Venez lire svp.
1. PRESENTATION

Bonjour. Ceci est la première fiction que j'écris.

J'adore en lire sur et un jour je me suis dis pourquoi pas moi.

Voilà déjà le résumé. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez vos avis sont importants merci d'avance.

**_Caraibe.s27Mel.s_**

**

* * *

**

**RESUME :**

Bella, plus connue sous le nom de Isabella, à été transformée en vampire par Aro Volturi, personnage qu'elle déteste.

Il lui fait enchaîner mission sur mission et ne la lâche pas d'une semelle. Un jour il lui ordonne d'aller espionner une famille de vampires "végétariens" qui sont (vous l'avez deviné) les Cullens. Aro les considère comme une menace par rapport à leur nombre et il envoie Bella à Forks.

Tous se passe relativement bien mais lorsque les sentiments s'en mêlent tout se mélange et note vampirette ne sait que faire.

**Rating M pour language cru et pour les lemons à venir (pas tout de suite quand même ;))**


	2. Chapitre 1 REPOST

_Coucou_

_Alors voilà le premier chapitre REPOSTER_

_Donc avec des fautes d'orthographes corrigées et des précisions ajoutées =)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant et même un peu plus.  
_

**_Disclamer :__ Les personnages de cette fiction ne pas les miens mais ceux de Stephenie Meyer (gloire à elle). Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux._**

_BONNE LECTURE ! :)_

* * *

J'étais dans ma chambre, couchée, ou plutôt étalée sur mon grand lit aux draps de soies pourpres qui ne seraient surement jamais défaits, lisant pour la énième fois le grand chez d'œuvre littéraire de William Shakespeare « Roméo et Juliette », un de mes livres préférés. Tout au long de ma lecture, je tournais les pages jaunies et fragilisées par le temps, retenant mon souffle à la lecture de chaque parole échangée entre la demoiselle Capulet et son tendre amant.

_« JULIETTE – Comment es-tu venu ici, dis moi ? Et dans quel but ? Les murs du jardin sont hauts et difficiles à gravir. Considère qui tu es : ce lieu est ta mort, si quelqu'un de mes parents te trouve ici. »_

Ça y est, il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il allait lui avouer son amour interdit et inconditionnellement dangereux mais pourtant si beau.

Toc Toc Toc

Des coups frappés à ma porte rompirent la bulle de bienêtre dans laquelle j'étais comme à chaque fois que je lisais cet ouvrage. Tout le bonheur qui m'avait envahie s'est envolé en une fraction de seconde, me faisant redevenir la femme ignoble et immorale que j'étais.

Tonnerre de m…..

**-QUOI ?** hurlais-je, hargneuse.

**-Désolé Bella, **fit Jane d'une toute petite voix que je ne lui connaissais pas,** mais Aro te demande.**

Bella, c'est moi, plus précisément Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. Pas très grande environ 1 mètre 68, peut-être 1m72 quand je me perche sur des talons, cheveux bruns et bouclés, un corps plutôt bien fait avec une poitrine assez généreuse et des courbes là où il le fallait, des yeux dorés et enfin un teint pâle, presque translucide comme tous ceux de mon espèce, des vampires.

Eh oui ! Vous avez bien lu, pas la peine de regarder votre écran avec les yeux écarquillés comme des boules de billard.

J'ai été transformé à l'âge de dix-sept ans, vers le milieu des années 1920 par Aro Volturi, un des trois vampires qui dirige notre monde. Si ma transformation à été un avantage au niveau de mon physique, elle ne m'a pas vraiment réussie au niveau caractériel. Je suis devenue désagréable et solitaire, beaucoup plus que durant ma période humaine et j'ai développé un bouclier mental, évitant ainsi toute intrusion dans ma tête et dans mes souvenirs. Bizarrement, je me souviens de toute ma vie humaine, de ma naissance dans la magnifique ville de Venise jusqu'à ma « mort » ici même à Volterra, ce qui est exceptionnel pour un vampire.

Je vis au château de Volterra, je n'ai en aucuns cas le droit de sortir et, à ma plus grande honte, je n'ai jamais chassé. Pas que ne veuilles pas mais c'est surtout parce que je n'en ai surtout jamais eus l'occasion. Un domestique me ramène tout le sang dont j'ai besoin. Les Volturis doivent avoir trop peur que je me sauve.

**-Bella…**

**-Quoi encore ?**

**-Il faut vraiment que tu me suives, Aro a bien précisé que c'était urgent.**

Eh mer.., qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me les casser celui là. Vraiment tout pour me mettre en rogne, je reviens à peine de mission et je suis sûre qu'il va m'en coller une autre.

Je me levais et je suivais Jane en râlant un bon coup histoire de leur faire comprendre que j'en avais un peu marre de cette situation.

Alors que nous marchions dans les couloirs du palais, je me pris à la détailler, ou plutôt la re-détailler. Jane avait été transformée très tôt, à l'âge de 15 ans en même temps que son frère Alec. Elle était de nature plutôt colérique et pourtant, elle semblait, non était craintive en ma présence. Elle savait très bien que j'étais plus forte qu'elle au corps à corps et qu'elle n'avait pas l'avantage vu que son don, si puissant soit-il, ne fonctionnait pas sur moi. Jane avait un pouvoir très particulier qui lui a valut sa place au sein des Volturi : en un seul regard elle peut vous faire ressentir une douleur horrible, comme si des milliers de couteaux aiguisés et chauffés au fer vous transperçaient tous en même temps à une vitesse incroyable. Une véritable torture. On avait l'impression de subir une deuxième transformation ….. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Elle ne m'impressionne nullement et d'ailleurs, pourquoi elle m'impressionnerait ? Elle ne peut rien contre moi, elle ressemble plus a une gamine sans défenses plutôt qu'à un vampire assoiffé de sang.

Elle était plus petite que moi en taille, environ une tête de moins, des cheveux blonds relevés en un chignon strict, toujours affublée de ces petites chaussures à talons qui émettaient d'insupportables claquements et des yeux rouges vifs.

Voilà une chose qui me différenciait de tous les autres vampires : la couleur de mes yeux. Les miens étaient dorés, d'une couleur or alors que n'importe quel autre membre de mon espèce avait les yeux cramoisis.

La raison ?

Les vampires en général se nourrissent de sang humain : des adultes, des personnes âgées, des enfants, tous ce qui leurs passent sous la main et parfois même des nourrissons. Moi je ne me nourris que de sang animal. Non pas que je me souciais de la vie de ces petits êtres fragiles et naïfs qu'étaient les humains, mais l'habitude du sang animal me permettais de mieux contrôler mes pulsions sanguinaires et de réussir là où beaucoup d'autres échouaient. C'est en partie pour cela que les Volturi m'estimaient beaucoup et que je m'étais faite une place de choix dans leur clan.

D'après Aro, nous étions très peu dans le monde à le faire.

Nous pénétrâmes enfin dans la salle du trône où nous attendaient les trois « grands chefs » : Aro, Marcus et Caius.

Oulala si les trois vieux chnoques sont là, c'est que ça doit être vraiment important…

* * *

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

_Ça vous a plut ?_

_Oui ?_

_Non ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui vous a dérangé ?_

_Maintenant est-ce que vous pouvez me faire une faveur et appuyer sur le petit bouton juste en bas s'il vous plaît ?_

_MERCI  
_


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut, salut la populasse

Merci pour les reviews. D'ailleurs faut que j'y réponde moi

**vinie65:** Merci. J'espère que tu vas continuer à me suivre. Bisous

**fanny alias kikiwi: **Moi aussi j'aime bien la nouvelle Bella. Je la préfère à celle des livres et vu que je ne suis pas une 100% romantique, je voulais qu'elle me ressemble un peu. :)

**Becky 1497:** Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai encore pleins d'idées pour les personnages, donc forcément il y aura une suite.

Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

_ Nous pénétrâmes enfin dans la salle du trône où nous attendaient Aro, Caius et Marcus. _

_Oulala si les trois vieux chnoques sont là, c'est que ça doit être vraiment important… »._

Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur leurs trônes aux coussins de velours et me regardaient de haut, chose dont j'avais horreur. Mais franchement pour qui se prenaient-ils ?

_«Peut-être pour les trois vampires les plus anciens et les plus respectés de notre monde ? »_

Mouais….

Aro se leva s'approcha de moi, ses cheveux mi-longs à la couleur de l'ébène flottant derrière lui.

**-Ma très chère Bella, comment va tu ? **me demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse en me prenant la main pour voir si mon bouclier résistait encore, voulant à tout pris lire dans mon esprit et connaître mes pensées les plus secrètes.

Je repris ma main brusquement et l'essuya sur mon jean.

**-Oh ! Arrête ça Aro. Tu m'as fais venir ici et je ne pense pas que ce soit pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**-Toujours aussi douce et agréable Isabella.** déclara ironiquement Caius tout en insistant sur mon prénom. Il savait pourtant que je n'aimais pas que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom entier et faisait cela pour me provoquer, attendant que je fasse un geste déplacé espérant ainsi me faire mordre la poussière d'une quelconque façon.

Je jetais un regard noir à cet espèce de blondinet et déclarais d'un ton glacial que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre et que ne comptais moisir ici comme certain d'entre nous tout en fixant Caius qui me regarda choqué par mon franc parlé.

J'allais rajouter d'autres choses que j'avais envie de sortir mais Marcus me coupa dans mon élan avec son éternel air ennuyé.

**-Si nous t'avons fait venir ici c'est pour te confier une mission.**

**-Oh ! Quelle surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.** Déclarais-je avec un faux air étonné.

-**Nous avons besoin de toi pour une importante mission de surveillance**, continua Aro sans prêter attention à ma remarque**. Nous connaissons le chef d'un clan qui vit en Amérique, plus précisément à Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington. Il a déjà six autres membres dans son clan, ce qui est déjà trop. Nous craignons qu'il ne lève une armée pour prendre notre place.**

**-Tu t'installeras là-bas, te faisant passer pour une jeune émancipée venue d'Italie et tu reprendras ton vrai nom de famille, Swan, pour qu'aucun membre de l'autre clan ne te reconnaisse. Tu nous appelleras une fois par semaine pour nous faire un compte rendu détaillé. La durée de la mission est indéterminée.**

**-Et je pars quand ?**

**-Maintenant**, répondirent les trois zozos en cœur.

**-ATTENDEZ ! ATTENDEZ !** m'énervais-je**, je pars MAINTENANT ? Maintenant comme maintenant ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête dans une synchronisation parfaite.

**- Vous ne vous fichez pas un peu de ma tronche, non ? Je reviens à peine d'une mission et vous m'en collez une autre ? Et d'abord pourquoi moi ?**

**-Isabella,** commença Aro**, vous êtes la seule assez qualifiée pour cela ?**

**-J'ai pas le choix je suppose ?**

**-Non.**

**-Très bien**, dis-je de mauvaise foi. **A quelle heure est le vol ?**

**-Dans un peu moins de deux heures.**

**-Bien je vais faire mes valises.**

**-Bonne chance Bella et n'oubliez pas, la mission ne doit pas être un échec. Nous comptons sur vous, **me dit Marcus.

Je jurais dans ma barbe et sortis, me libérant de l'atmosphère tendue régnant dans la salle.

* * *

Alors, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience

Salut ! :D


	4. Chapitre 3

_Coucou !_

_Désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais vu que je n'ai pas internet à cause de mon câble téléphonique défectueux et de la pluie (ben oui j'habite en Guadeloupe) je dois me débrouiller pour poster tout ça au collège :) ._

_Bon ben .... bonne lecture ._

_

* * *

  
_

« _Je jurais dans ma barbe et sortis, me libérant de l'atmosphère tendue régnant dans la salle. »_

En arrivant dans ma chambre, j'eus la bonne surprise de trouver Heidi, la seule personne avec qui j'avais à peu près tissé des liens, assise en tailleur sur mon lit.

**-Tiens, Heidi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** demandais-je en sortant une minuscule valise de sous le lit.

**-Bonjour à toi aussi Bella. Oui moi je vais très bien, merci de le demander et toi ?** me répondit-elle de sa voix chantante où je percevais très clairement de l'amusement.

Je pouffais, me rendant compte à quel point je pouvais être désagréable lorsque je revenais d'une discussion avec les trois _« grands chefs »_.

**-Laisse moi deviner…,** elle prit un tee-shirt qui trainait, le roula en boule et pris la posture d'une de ces voyantes à la noix qui prétendent lire l'avenir. **Tu viens de voir les trois vieux et ils te confient une nouvelle mission ?**

Son air concentré m'amusa.

**-Exacte madame.**

**-Et tu pars où cette fois ?**

**-Amérique.**

**-Ha ouais, quand même ça fait une sacrée distance jusqu'à la bas. Alors quand est-ce que tu pars et quand est-ce que tu reviens pour que je planifie une journée shoping. J'ai trop envie d'aller à Milan, ou Paris…**

**-Du calme, du calme. T'as bouffé un humain aux hormones ou quoi ? De toute façon annule ta journée shoping parce que je pars dans deux heures et que la durée de la mission est indéterminée.**

**-QUOI ?**

**-Comme tu dis.**

**-…**

Son silence me fit comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est vrai quoi ! Une Heidi qui ne parle plus c'est comme un poisson qui ne sait pas nager : autrement dit impossible.

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** lui demandais-je sans sortir la tête de mon dressing.

**-Je viens seulement de me rendre compte de la taille de ta valise. Tu te fou de moi ou quoi ? Tu pars pour je ne sais pas combien de temps et tu te trimballe avec une valise grosse comme une balle.**

**-T'inquiètes pas j'achèterais tout arrivée sur place. Bon, faut que j'y aille, **dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre.

**-Déjà ?**

**-Ben ouais, mon avion décolle dans moins de vingt minutes et j'veux pas le rater.**

**-Avec ta conduite ? Aucun risque.**

Je ris un peu. C'était vrai qu'à la vitesse à laquelle je conduisais, se serait dur de ne pas arriver à l'heure.

**-Bon Heidi, à la prochaine.**

**-Salut la puce, amuse toi bien.**

**-Ok, merci.**

On s'enlaça brièvement, elle comme moi n'étions pas très démonstrative au niveau de nos sentiments. Elle fit la bise une dernière fois.

Tout en me dirigeant vers le garage, je réfléchissais à la vie que j'allais quitter pendant quelques mois. Tout le monde savait, y compris moi, que les missions de surveillances pouvaient durer des mois, voir des années sans être interrompues.

Celle qui allait me manquer le plus serait surement Heidi. Elle était solitaire, tout comme moi, et pas très sociable. Par contre, elle était dotée d'une très grande beauté de par son don, qui consistait à charmer n'importe qui, même inconsciemment, elle était donc beaucoup mieux entourée que moi par la gente masculine. Cependant je n'allais pas me plaindre, j'avais moi aussi de nombreux prétendants. Idiots certes, mais nombreux.

Aucun n'avait su retenir mon attention et d'ailleurs je n'avais pas besoin d'homme dans ma vie. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être aimée et encore moins d'aimer. Aimer quelqu'un était un signe de faiblesse, ça on me l'avait toujours répété.

Lorsque l'on aime, on fait passer l'autre avant soit, on se prive pour elle ou lui. Dans ce monde, on doit apprendre à survivre, à ne pas dépendre de quiconque, à n'avoir aucun attachement, aucuns liens. L'amour enfreignait toutes ses règles. Ici c'est survivre ou mourir, on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir quelqu'un dans nos pattes, quelqu'un à protéger alors que parfois, on est incapable de se protéger soit même. On peut être aussi bien armée qu'une muraille, lorsque l'on est amoureux ça créé une faille dans l'armure que l'on s'est construit. Une faille que l'ennemi cherche à exploiter aussitôt.

Je n'avais jamais eus d'attirance pour personne, jamais de béguin. Je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse, c'était impossible et d'ailleurs…..je me l'interdisais.

Point à la ligne.

Je me dirigeais vers la BMW qui servait à mes déplacements, mis ma valise dans le coffre et m'installais à la place du conducteur.

Comme prévu, le trajet ne dura pas bien longtemps et j'arrivais quelques minutes avant la fin de l'embarcation.

Super ! Huit heures de vol à s'emmerder royalement. Quel plaisir…

* * *

_Alors, alors, alors. J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à le lire._

_Gros bisous._

_Caraibe.s27Mel.s _

_PS: encore une fois laissez des reviews please :D  
_


	5. Chapitre 4

**_COUCOU_**

**_Comment que ça va bien ??_**

_**Au cas où vous le demanderiez moi ça va bien merci :)**_

_** Bon j'arrête avec les blablatages inutiles et places au réponses (je répond aussi aux reviews du chapitre 3 parce que la dernière fois je n'avait pas trop le temps désolé) : **_

_**edward 7012 :** Merci pour tes encouragements et désolé si tu trouves les chapitres un peu court mais bon je trouve que ça fait durer le suspens. D'ailleurs j'ai fait un effort pour celui-ci et je l'ai fait plus long que les autres._

_**alicia : **Merci et oui ce chapitre est celui de l'arrivée de Bella à Forks. Par contre ce n'est pas encore la rencontre (je vous réserve ça pour le prochain chapitre)._

_**vinie65 :** je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours et quand au fait que Bella ne soit jamais tombée amoureuse tu m'étonne qu'on en reparlera. Par contre elle ne va pas se laisser la petite Bella :p.**  
**_

_Je remercie également **Becky1497** et **Joannie01**_

**_Bon je vous laisse et bonne lecture. _**

**_Salut :)_**

* * *

Ouf ! Enfin sorti de cet enfer.

Le vol s'était relativement bien passé si on oubliait le passager d'à côté qui ne cessait de me reluquer avec la discrétion d'un bœuf et une haleine de chacal, les pleurs et les lamentations incessantes du gosse qui se trouvait devant moi et les jérémiades de la grand-mère assise juste derrière . Oh, j'avais oublié : au dîner, il y avait du cassoulet pour les humains. Bonjour l'odeur.

Oh putin c'était vraiment la galère.

_« Enregistrement personnel : conseiller aux vieux d'acheter un jet priver pour les déplacements. »_

Ça tu l'as dit.

Je descendais enfin de cet appareil maudit, toujours ma mini valise en main lorsqu'un humain, environ la cinquantaine, cheveux grisonnant et costard cravate bien sérieux arriva vers moi.

**-Mlle Swan ?**

**-Oui ? A qui ais-je l'honneur** ? demandais-je avec un ton froid et indifférent.

**-Anthonyo, pour vous servir. Monsieur Aro m'a ordonné de vous donner ceci,** dit-il en me tendant un dossiers et une petite mallette**, et de vous conduire à votre nouvelle demeure.**

**-Bien. Dépêchons nous alors.**

Je le suivis jusqu'à une BMW semblable à celle que j'avais à Volterra. Il m'ouvrit la portière arrière et je m'installais pendant qu'il mettait ma petite valise qu'il avait récupérée dans le coffre.

Je ne prêtais plus attention à lui pendant toute la durée du trajet, trop occupé à observer le paysage. Il y avait de la végétation partout où pointaient différentes nuances de vert. On aurait pu appeler cet endroit la ville du vert.

Tout était vert, les feuilles sur lesquelles on apercevait les traces d'une ancienne rosée, l'herbe tendre, la mousse qui grimpait sur les arbres et qui trainait sur leurs racines, les lianes tantôt fines, tantôt épaisses qui pendouillait le long des troncs et encore d'innombrables détails insignifiants qui faisaient pourtant la beauté de ce paysage naturel.

Anthonyo me prévins que nous étions bientôt arrivés lorsque nous arrivâmes au niveau d'un énorme panneau en bois où était inscrit les mots _**« WELCOME TO FORKS* »**_. Nous nous enfonçâmes ensuite sur un petit sentier où la terre était parfaitement plane. Au bout de peut-être cinq, dix minutes, la voiture s'arrêta devant une magnifique maison en forme de cube. Les murs du rez de chaussée était entièrement fais de baie vitrée de façon à ce qu'on voit tout l'intérieur. L'étage par contre était en acajou avec des des fenêtres coulissantes. Il y avait également un escalier qui partait d'une porte de l'étage et qui arrivait au toit, certainement aménagé lui aussi. D'après se que voyait, tous les meubles étaient déjà installés. La maison n'était pas immense certes, mais très design, je dois le reconnaitre.

Lorsque mon observation extérieure fut finie, je récupéra la mallette, le dossier et mon bagage dans le coffre. Je fis un bref signe de tête au chauffeur et je pénétrais dans ce qui serait à présent mon chez moi, du moins pour quelques temps.

Je ne pris pas la peine de regarder quoi que ce soit. Je déposais ma valise dans l'entrée et partis m'installer sur le canapé du salon, posant le dossier et la mallette sur la table basse. J'ouvris cette dernière pour trouver un trousseau de clef, un petit appareil photo, un téléphone portable dernier cri et tout un tas de documents. Une petite lettre accompagnait également le tout.

_**Mission:**__Espionnage_

_**Durée:**__ Indéterminée_

_**Agent(s)**__:__ Isabella Marie Swan Volturi_

_**Lieu d'intervention:**__ USA/Washington/Forks_

_Isabella_

_Si tout s'est déroulé comme prévu à votre arrivée à Seattle, vous devriez être en train de lire ceci._

_Votre mission vous à déjà été expliquée mais ils vous manquent quelques détails élémentaires._

_Ce sera bref._

_Dans votre mallette vous avez un appareil photo pour prendre des photos du lieu de résidence des résidents. La clé est celle de votre logement ou tous les meubles sont déjà installés ainsi que des moyens de locomotions divers. Le téléphone est maintenant le votre. Tous les numéros de messieurs Volturi sont déjà enregistrés. Votre numéro est :_

_ **** ******_

_Les documents présents dans la mallette sont papiers d'identités, un document de justice qui confirme que vous êtes émancipée, une carte de crédit, et de l'argent en liquide en cas de besoin._

_Passons au dossier. Vous y trouverez des renseignements sur les sept personnes que vous devez suivre._

_Nous ne voulons aucun attachement, pas de liaison et une discrétion irréprochable._

_Vous devez nous envoyer un email avec l'ordinateur qui se trouve dans votre chambre dès que vous serez arrivée._

_**PS :**__ Le document doit être détruit, comme toujours._

_**Julia**_

Ah notre chère Julia. Seule humaine travaillant chez les Volturi depuis presque trois ans. Son boulot se résumait à celui d'une secrétaire. Elle est complètement barge. Travailler toute la journée avec des vampires qui pourraient lui sauter dessus dans le seul but de se faire transformer. Enfin…ça c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle allait faire partie du dessert plus qu'autre chose.

Je déposais la lettre soigneusement au fond de la malle, ne comptant pas la détruire mais la garder, comme toutes les précédentes d'ailleurs.

J'ouvris le dossier et, comme prévu, des photocopies de pièces d'identité, surement fausses avec des post it disposés un peu partout.

Je commençais par celui que je jugeais le plus vieux : Carlisle Cullen, le chef de clan. Blond, des yeux ambrés pareils que les miens. Marié, a adopté des gosses et est… chirurgien à l'hôpital de Forks.

Dis donc ! Ce mes devait avoir une sacrée maîtrise pour s'occuper de personnes blessées.

Ensuite une femme des cheveux couleur caramel et yeux de la même couleur que ceux du précédent. Esmée Cullen : épouse de Carlisle, décoratrice d'intérieur.

Bon la suite.

Alice Cullen : Cheveux bruns coupés au carré et qui partent dans les sens. Admise au lycée de Forks, adoptée par Carlisle et Esmée, accessoirement sœur de Emmett et Edward Cullen, en couple avec Jasper Hale et marié secrètement avec lui. Fille adoptive d'Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. _**Voit l'avenir.**_

Emmett Cullen : Admis au lycée de Forks, brun et assez baraqué même pour un vampire d'après la photo. Frère d'Edward et Alice. Egalement marié secrètement avec Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie Hale : Femme d'Emmett et sœur de Jasper. Admise au lycée de Forks adoptée par Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. Blonde aux lèvres pulpeuses. Vraiment belle je l'avoue.

Jasper Hale : Frère de Rosalie Hale, fils adoptif d'Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. Admis au lycée de Forks et marié avec Alice. Blond tout comme sa sœur. _**Ressent et contrôle les émotions.**_

Bon enfin le dernier. Ca me soule grave de faire de la paperasse mais bon, pas trop le choix.

Alors……………

Waouh ! Je sais pas qui a inventé l'expression _« Garder le meilleur pour la fin »_ mais bordel, il avait pas tord.

Ce mec…. Enfin plutôt ce truc était…waouh. Y avait pas d'autres mots.

Cheveux cuivrés, pommettes saillantes, nez droit, mâchoire carrée, lèvres pleines. Vraiment pas d'autres mots.

Edward Cullen : admis au lycée de Forks, frère d'Emmett et Alice et fils adoptif d'Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. **_Lis dans les pensées._**

Eh ben, j'aurais du boulot avec tout ça…

* * *

**_Voili, Voilà, Voilou._**

**_J'ai voulu vous faire poiroter un petit peu et ne pas encore mettre la rencontre entre Bella et les Cullen (je suis en mode sadique xp )_**

**_J'espère quelques autres petites reviews sinon je prends le prochain chapitre en otage lol. _**

**_Bon salut salut. :)_**

Caraibe.s27Mel.s


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Hello Every body. **_

_**Comment ça va (ben ouais faut que je préoccupe de l'état de mes lecteurs et lectrices parce que si ils crèvent tous ben, il y aura personne pour lire ma fiction :p) mais non je plaisante les enfants restez en vie s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas avoir de morts sur la conscience et puis vos p'tites reviews me maqueraient (vous inquiétez pas je suis folle).  
**_

_**Bon depuis la dernière fois je me suis rendue compte que j'ai complètement oublié de préciser que tous les personnages à part peut-être quelques uns qui viendront après appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer (mon héroïne 3) d'ailleurs, après la saga Twilight elle a écrie un autre livre "Les âmes vagabondes que je vous conseille de lire parce que moi je l'ai adoré.**_

_Bon Mélany c'est pas que mais c'est que. Les gens en ont rien a faire de tes blablatages alors tu poste le chapitre et tu retourne écrire._

_**--' Oui désolé.**_

_**Bon ben bonne lecture et moi je retourne écrire comme on me l'a demandé.**_

_**PS : Je posterais peut-être un prochain chapitre à la fin de ma journée (autrement dit près de 4H du matin pour les habitants de la Francia). Bon je décampe avant de m'étaler.**_

* * *

Ca y est, la rentrée est arrivée, à mon plus grand malheur. Enfin surtout **_ma _**rentrée vu qu'on est déjà le 13 octobre.

J'étais arrivée il y a seulement deux jours et j'avais eus le temps de faire quelques petites choses comme par exemple envoyer un email de confirmation à Julia, acheter de nouvelles fringues – ben ouais j'allais pas aller en cour avec un sac poubelle sur le dos quand même – et surtout, acheter un véhicule et franchement, j'étais tombée sur une perle rare.

Une moto noire, une Y2K , dite la plus rapide au monde, pouvant dépasser les 300 km/h en 5,4 secondes et en moins de 400 mètres. Une merveille ! Design, rapide. Que demander de plus ?

J'avais également dus aller chasser pour ne blesser aucuns de ses petits humains frêles et fragiles. Je m'étais régalée avec de délicieux grizzlis. Bien énervés ils sont exquis.

Pour mon premier jour, je m'étais habillée d'un pull blanc assez décolleté, un slim délavé, une paire de bottes à hauts talons noires et d'une veste longue noire comme les bottes. J'avais soulignées mes yeux par un trait de crayon, et avais allongé mes cils avec du mascara. J'avais décidé de laisser mes cheveux retombés librement dans mon dos. Je pris un sac Longchamp blanc en guise de sac de cours et y fourra mes affaires rapidement. J'enfourcha ma moto sans mettre de casque pour ne pas me décoiffer et partis rapidement vers mon nouvel enfer personnel.

* * *

J'arrivais devant le lycée en faisant un magnifique – ben oui, je le trouve assez spectaculaire quand même – dérapage sur le parking et, par miracle, je n'avais renversé aucune voiture. Par contre pour la discrétion, on repassera puisque j'avais les yeux de tous les lycéens rivés sur moi. Je descendis de mon véhicule, secoua mes cheveux pour les remettre en place –_ mouais c'est surtout pour faire du style ;)_ – et partis à grandes enjambées vers le secrétariat en ignorant tous les chuchotements et les murmures.

Je rentrais dans cette petite pièce chauffée et embaumée de l'odeur de la secrétaire assise gentiment sur derrière son bureau à attendre que quelque chose se produise ce qui, je pense n'arrivera jamais dans ce trou perdu. Elle avait l'air assez original avec sa coupe de cheveux…**rouge**. Ouais c'est ça rouge. C'est trop zarbi. C'est vrai quoi ça cours pas les rues les gens avec une couleur de tifs pareille. Mais bon. Elle ne m'avait sans doute pas remarquée vu la concentration avec laquelle elle semblait compter les dalles du plafond.

_Passionnant, vraiment passionnant._

Je toussotais assez bruyamment et elle baissa aussitôt la tête vers moi et s'arrêta pour me regarder avant de bafouiller un bonjour et de me demander, toujours avec un ton _« maîtrisé »_ qui j'étais et ce que je voulais.

**-Je suis Bella V…Swan, la nouvelle. Je viens chercher mon emploi du temps. **Quelle conne. Aaaah. J'avais failli dire Volturi. Eh ben ça commençe bien ma pauvre Bella.

**-Oh oui. Je vous les donne tout de suite.**

**-Ben j'espère bien. **Marmonnais-je faiblement, mais visiblement pas assez pour qu'elle ne m'entende puisqu'elle releva la tête pour me scruter. Si elle savait qui j'étais et ce que j'étais capable de lui faire , je pense qu'elle détournerait aussitôt les yeux et irait se cacher six pieds sous terre pour avoir osé me faire un tel affront.

Elle sortit rapidement quelques papiers d'une pile de dossier dangereusement instable qui traînait sur son bureau et me les tendit avec un regard noir en prime auquel je répondis par un grand sourire narquois. Je partis aussitôt sans un merci et sans attendre ces recommandations et me dirigeais vers ma première heure de cours. Malheureusement à cause de cette imbécile qui n'étais pas fichue de classer ces papiers correctement, j'étais en retard. Quelle idiote. Qu'elle belle façon de commencer ma nouvelle année au lycée. Merci la carotte !

J'étais devant ma salle de littérature dix minutes après la sonnerie. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller mais ce serait vraiment mal vu de sécher son premier cours. Je frappais vivement à la porte et attendit un moment lorsqu'une voix grasse et enrouée m'ordonna d'entrer. J'ouvris la porte et tomba nez à nez avec mon nouveau professeur. Cheveux gras, puant la transpiration et avec une odeur plus infecte encore que celle d'un chacal, vêtements bien trop serrés sur lui qui laissait apparaître tout ses bourrelets.

_Beurk !_

Ça tu l'a dis !

**-Mlle Swan ! Nous vous attendions justement. **Oulala. Je sens qu'il va me coller pendant toute l'année celui là.

**-Super.** Maugréais-je.

**-Donnez moi votre feuille de présence que je la signe.** Chose qu'il s'empressa de faire lorsque je lui tendis la dite feuille.

**-Bien. Vous voulez vous présenter à vos nouveaux camarades ?** Justement j'attendais qu'il me pose la question.

**-Non…merci. Je vais allez m'asseoir. **Et sans attendre sons consentement je partis m'asseoir à une place tout au fond de la classe.

**-Hum…bien. Maintenant que notre nouvelle élève est arrivée nous pouvons commencer le cours. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une œuvre d'Arthur Rimbaud, un poète français…**

Je n'écoutais plus le prof, trop concentré à éviter de croiser les quelques regards trop curieux qui étaient encore sur moi et pourtant, j'aimais bien la littérature d'habitude. C'est sûre que vu le nombre de grands écrivains et poètes célèbres que j'avais connue, j'en était devenue passionnée. Devenant même la muse de certains bien sûre sous d'autres noms... Moi ce que j'aimais le plus c'était lire et écrire. En plus, maintenant que je m'en souvenais, ce Arthur Rimbaud, j'avais connu son fils alors, question de renseignements, j'étais la mieux placée pour en donner.

L'heure me paraissait longue, interminable et, quand la sonnerie retentit enfin se fut comme une libération.

Tout les autres cours se passèrent exactement comme le premier : longs et ennuyeux à mourir, littéralement parlant bien sûre. Par contre, je n'avais toujours pas croisé un seul autre vampire, à croire qu'ils se cachaient.

* * *

**_ Alors ? Vous avez vu Bella commence a entendre des voix et elle parle avec elle :). Elle devient folle xP._**

**_Alors vous avez aimé ? _**

**_Au fait le lien pour la moto de Bella est sur mon profil (toutes les info données sur celle-ci sont véridiques (je fais de la pub en même temps)).  
_**

_Maintenant les enfant,_

_Il est temps_

_D'appuyer sur le petit bouton vert_

_Tout en bas de votre onglet ouvert x)_

Caraibe.s27Mel.s


	7. Chapitre 6

_Coucou les tits n'enfants :) !!!_

_Quoi de neuf dans la life ? Moi j'essaie de faire tourner ma fiction pour qu'il y est un peu plus de lecteurs et lectrices donc un peu plus de reviews._

_Bon ben à part ça, ça va pour moi sous le soleil des Caraïbes. En plus je suis trop contente : je vais six jours à St-Martin. Le pied !_

_En tout cas je tiens à remercier **elo-didie** ; **souhad** ; et **vinie65** pour leurs reviews._

_Désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Là la pluie n'y est pour rien mais c'est de la faute de ma ligne téléphonique qui fait des siennes :(_

_Pour me faire pardonner je m'engage solennellement à poster un deuxième chapitre juste après celui (ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas poster de reviews sur les deux chapitres) _

_Aller ! Bonne Lecture ; on se retrouve au prochain chapitre =)_

* * *

« _ Par contre, je n'avais toujours pas croisé un seul autre vampire, à croire qu'ils se cachaient. »_

La sonnerie retentit _(NA : ben en même temps elle peut rien faire d'autre)_, signalant la fin de la première partie de la journée.

Alors que tous ses petits énergumènes surexcités qui me servaient de camarades se précipitaient dehors, je rangeais calmement mes affaires, pas vraiment pressée de me rendre à la cafétéria. J'avais rien à faire là-bas à par les regarder bouffer comme les malpropres qu'ils sont, les mains et la bouche sales, de la nourriture coincée entre les dents en train de parler la bouche pleine

_Arrête quoi. Tu va me donner la gerbe._

Désolé. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je dois y aller.

_Pour te faire passer pour quelqu'un de normal ?_

Bon la p'tite voix on t'a rien demandé.

_Même plus droit d'exister en paix._

En sortant de la salle, je tombais nez à nez avec un mec de mon cour de littérature, enfin je crois. De taille moyenne, cheveux blonds et décoiffés, les yeux bleus, des vêtements trop larges pour son corps maigrichon. Le rêve de toutes ces petites minettes bourrées d'hormones.

**-Salut…Bella, c'est ça ?** demanda-t-il, les yeux plongés dans mon décolleté avec un sourire qu'il voulait charmeur mais qui ressemblait plus à un rictus déformé.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con. Genre tu vois pas qu'il est plus intéressé par tes seins que par ton visage._

Ben tu vois qu'on peut être d'accord quand tu veux.

**-Pourquoi tu demandes si tu le sais déjà ?**

Je lui avais demandé de façon agressive, lui signifiant clairement que j'en avais strictement rien à foutre de sa p'tite gueule. Il enleva ses yeux de ma poitrine pour pouvoir me regarder moi et pas autre chose.

**-Heu…Ben…Hum.** Dit-il en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Oui, bien sûre je tombe bien dans le panneau et je suis aussi la nièce de Barack Obama.

Mon coco, le genre timide introverti qui ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les filles et qui, pourtant les met toutes dans son lit ne marche pas avec moi alors change de plan. Mais regardes toi un peu. T'as l'air de rien.

**-Bon t'accouches ? C'est pas que tu me gênes c'est juste que tu me gave. Alors dépêche-toi…**

**-Mike, Mike Newton. Le fils du principal. **Et tu penses que c'est avec ça que tu va me convaincre de faire quoi que se soit avec toi ?

**- Je t'ai pas demandé ton nom je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais.**

Il sembla surpris. Aucune fille ne devait le traiter comme ça d'habitude. Et bien je serais la première et j'espère pas la dernière.

**-Hum…Tu veux manger venir manger avec moi ? Comme ça je te présenterais mes amis et je pourrais te faire visiter le lycée ? **

Tu chercherais pas plutôt à me présenter ta langue par hasard ?

**-T'as des amis toi ?**

**-Oui pourquoi tu me pose la question ?**

**-J'te voyais pas comme le genre de mec qui a des amis.**

**-Si tu veux on peut être plus que ça.**

Il se rapprocha très dangereusement de moiet me chuchota à l'oreille :

**-Beaucoup plus.**

N'importe quoi. Mais quel con

**-Rêves pas Coco. Tu ne m'intéresse pas plus que tous ces pauvres mecs qui me tournent autour depuis ce matin alors te fais pas d'illusions.**

**-Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, Isabella.**

**-Et ben moi si Newton et je te préviens avant que tu ne tentes quoi que ce soit : si jamais tu essayes, par n'importe quel moyen, de t'approcher de moi, toutes ces filles qui rêvent de passer dans ton lit ne pourront pas réaliser leurs fantasmes parce que tu n'auras plus de jouet entre les jambes. C'est clair ?**

Je partis sans même lui jeter un seul regard. Je n'étais pas là pour me lier d'amitié avec quiconque et surtout pas avec le casse-croûte de mes supérieurs.J'avais pas le temps pour ces conneries.

Dans ce bas monde c'est chacun pour sa gueule, je l'avais appris à mes dépends. Les plus forts continuent leur avancée et les plus faibles crèvent. Pas plus compliqué. En l'occurrence, les humains sont les plus faibles. De toute façon leur existence est si courte que les tuer ne seraient pas une grosse perte pour eux. Ils sont si fragiles et meurent de n'importe quoi : accident, alcool, drogue, arrêt cardiaque, noyade, torture, asphyxie, empoisonnement…

Trop simple de tuer un humain. Vraiment trop simple.

J'arrivais à la cafétéria en faisant abstraction des regards quelques mâles restés dans les couloirs. Je partis prendre un plateau, histoire de pousser la comédie a fond, et y posa une entrée, un plat de résistance, un désert et une petite bouteille d'eau. Je payais le tout sans même lancer un regard à la caissière et partit m'asseoir sur ne table isolée.

Je sentais bien tous les regards braqués sur moi et pourtant, ceux que je voulais voir, eux, n'étaient pas là. Ou du moins pas encore puisque à peine ma phrase pensée, plusieurs odeur familières et à la fois inconnues se répandirent dans là salle. Mon bouclier, activé comme toujours, se renforça en présence de ces inconnus. Je gardais les yeux baissés sur la nourriture que je triturais.

J'attendis d'entendre le bruit de leurs chaises pour pouvoir les regarder. Tous les « enfants » étaient là, sans qu'un seul ne manque à l'appel. Automatique mes yeux se portèrent sur celui qui m'avait tant fasciné : Edward. Les photos ne lui avaient pas rendu justice. Il était bien plus beau en vrai. Ces cheveux étaient plus désordonnés, sa mâchoire plus ferme, ses joues plus saillantes, et ses yeux, oh mon dieu, bien plus envoutant que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

_Tu divagues. Tu sais il n'est pas tout seul._

Je regardais un moment les quatre autres. Eux aussi plus étaient loin d'être moches. Chacun avait son style.

Un courant d'air traversa la pièce lorsque je ne sais qui ouvrit la porte, apportant ainsi mon odeur jusqu'à leur table. Ils relevèrent tous la tête en une parfaite synchronisation et me fixèrent et là, je me rendis compte d'un détail, un minuscule détail qui pourtant avait une importance. Un détail dont mes supérieurs ne m'avaient pas parlé et auquel je n'avais pas du tout fait attention : les yeux étaient ambrés, comme les miens.

_Et donc résolution de l'équation : vampires + yeux couleur ambre = végétariens __:)_

La p'tite voix j'tai dis de te taire.

N'empêche elle avait raison, c'était des vampires végétariens.

La sonnerie me sortie de mes pensées. Je me levais prestement, alla jeter le contenu, intacte il faut bien le dire, de mon plateau et partis vers mon prochain cour : Biologie avancée.

Enfin un cour qui semblait intéressant.

Je pénétrais dans la salle et me dirigeais directement vers le bureau du prof.

**-Bonjour** **monsieur, je suis la nouvelle élève Bella Swan. Est-ce que vous pourriez signer cette feuille s'il vous plaît.**

**-Ah oui. On m'a informé de ta venue.** M'annonça-t-il en signant ma feuille pratiquement remplie.

_Ben tien encore heureux._

**-Monsieur Cullen, je vous confie notre nouvelle élève. Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'elle et lui faire connaître les lieux.**

Tiens donc… On dirait que cette mission va très bien se dérouler.

**-Bien monsieur Molina.**

……………

Waouh… Il…a une très…belle voix…

_Dis carrément que sa voix est sensuelle, douce et rauque à la fois et que ça pourrais presque te faire mouiller ta culotte._

Putin mais lâche moi quoi.

_Comme tu voudras._

* * *

**_Alors, alors, alors, alors._**

**_Toujours aussi renfermée la Bella. J'ai adoré la faire remballer ce p'tit m**deux de Newton._**

**_Gros bisoux_**

Caraibe.s27Mel.s

Ps: le bouton vert


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Resalut._**

**_Deuxième saut sur aujourd'hui. mais bon._**

**_Ah, au fait désolé pour mes blablatages continuels. J'y peut rien ça m'échappe_**

**_Bon ben bonne deuxième lecture XP._**

* * *

_« Putin mais lâche moi quoi._

_Comme tu voudras. »_

* * *

Je me retournais et croisais son regard ambré.

Je partis m'asseoir à côté de lui, dernière place regards, masculins comme féminins, étaient posés sur moi.

A ce que j'avais vu et compris à la cafétéria, Edward avais beaucoup de prétendantes et je savais très bien que je ne laissais pas les mâles indifférents. Je devinais donc rapidement pourquoi les autres me regardaient. Les filles me jalousaient d'être assise à côté de lui, chose qui ne devait pas arriver souvent vu que la place était inoccupée mais pourtant très convoitée, et les garçons me mataient.

_Chérie, te mater est un terme qui semble bien léger vu comment il sont accrochés à ton décolleté. On dirait des naufragés cramponnés à la seule bouée de sauvetage à des kilomètres à la ronde._

Je tirais le tabouret installé aux côté de **_« Monsieur Cullen » _**sans aucuns bruits et m'asseyais avec grâce.

**-Salut**

**-Salut**

**-Alors végétarienne ?**

**-Ouais. Toi aussi à ce que vois.**

**-C'est exacte.**

Plus rien pendant tout le reste du cour. Niet. Juste quelques phrases échangées.

Nous ne parlâmes pas mais par contre, je savais qu'il me regardait.

Pas le genre de regard brulant, intense et tout le tralala qu'on trouve dans les livres ou genre les filles sentent les regards qui les transpercent et patati et patata… C'est vrai comment un regard fais pour transpercer ?

_Bon t'abrèges et tu racontes la suite s'il te plaît…_

Enfin bref. Non c'était plutôt le petit regard en coin, discret et curieux. Je le regardais à la dérobée moi aussi.

Une espèce de tension se faisait ressentir. C'était loin d'être désagréable. Non. C'était reposant.

Bizarre.

Depuis Le début de mon existence, qu'elle soit humaine ou vampirique je n'avais jamais rien ressentis de tel. On aurait dit qu'il…m'apaisait. Ouais c'est ça.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte. Je ne suis pas là pour être apaisée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je suis là pour remplir une mission. Je suis là pour infiltrer l'ennemi – _Qui est d'ailleurs pas mal du tout – _pour le faire tomber, pour qu'on se retrouve face à face. Par pour ressentir je ne sais quel stupide sentiment ou sensation.

Je tournais la tête vers lui et remarquais qu'il avait l'air concentré, un soupçon énervé et un peu déçu mais surtout frustré. Je compris de quoi il s'agissait seulement lorsque je sentis mon bouclier se renforcer anormalement.

Oh le sal tricheur il essayait de lire mes pensées. Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ?

Je désactivais mon bouclier quelques secondes, le temps de lui crier mentalement d'arrêter. Il ne devait pas s'y attendre car il sursauta violemment, tourna sa tête vers moi et me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

**-Quoi ?** demandais-je en faignant l'innocence.

**-Comment tu as fais ça ?**

**-Comment j'ai fais quoi ?**

_C'est bien ma p'tite. Fais lui tourner la tête. Mouahaha._

Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? Et c'est quoi ce rire diabolique à deux balles ?

**-Ne fais pas l'innocente.**

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_** ( _NDA_ : _je sais elle est à chier ma sonnerie. Désolée - -' )_**

Amen.

**-Désolé mais faut que j'y aille. Salut.**

Je me levais rapidement et sortis, tout aussi vite de la classe en me glissant dans le flux d'élèves qui allaient et venaient dans le couloir. En faisant cela, j'étais sûre qu'Edward n'arriverait à me rattraper et donc me questionner.

_T'es trop forte !_

Je sais merci.

Je rentrais rapidement chez moi et décidais de ne pas appeler Aro tout de suite. Ma journée avait si bien commencée, ça aurait été dommage de la gâcher tout de suite non ?

En quelques minutes j'avais fais les quelques devoirs demandés, devant la télé bien sure. Je partis prendre un bon bain.

Sentir l'eau tout autour de moi m'aidais à me relaxer.

Lorsque tout mon corps fut immerger, une sensation de bien être et d'insouciance m'envahie. N'empêche ça aurait été plus efficace si Ed…

_Attends ! Stop ! Qu'est-ce tu allais penser là ?_

Rien… Rien du tout.

_Mouais c'est ça._

Je sortis de l'eau avant de perdre complètement la boulle –_ chose déjà faite – _et m'enroula dans une serviette. J'allais m'allonger dans le canapé et attrapais mon portable qui trônait au milieu de la table basse.

Je cherchais le numéro et, une fois trouvé, appuyais sur la touche « appel ».

**-Isabella ! Comment vas-tu ?** me demanda la voix stridente d'Aro.

**-Comme on peut aller lors d'une mission. **

**-Ne soit pas si désagréable. Ce ton ne te va pas du tout au téléphone.**

_Mais on lui a rien demandé au vieux chnoque. Qu'il retourne se brosser les dents, il en a bien besoin._

**- Venons-en aux faits Aro. Vos informations sur les vampires lycéens sont exactes. Pour les parents je n'en sais rien je ne les ais pas rencontrés. Ils sont végétariens et ne semblent pas une menace pour les humains.**

**-Bien, bien. Tu t'es déjà lié d'amitié avec eux ?**

_Euh attendez. C'était prévu dans le programme ça ?_

**-Comment ça me lié d'amitié ? Je vous signale que je suis là pour observer, pas pour faire des rencontres sinon j'aurais été sur meetic. Ok ?**

Le ton monta rapidement, comme à chaque fois que nous devions avoir une conversation « civilisée ».

**- Calmez-vous jeune fille. Pour avoir tous les renseignements utiles vous devez toucher le cœur de l'organisation alors je voudrais, non, J'EXIGE, que vous ayez d'excellents rapports avec chaque membre de cette famille. Est-ce clair ?**

**-Très monsieur.**

Je raccrochais violemment, furieuse qu'il ai osé me parler de la sorte.

* * *

**Voila deuxième chapitre posté aujourd'hui comme promis.**

**Reviews ???**

**:)**

Caraibe.s27Mel.s


	9. Chapitre 8

**_COUCOU LES P'TITS LOUS !_**

**_Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je vais encore m'excuser pour poster je ne sais pas combien de temps après le dernier chapitre mais bon. Faut pas trop m'en vouloir. Je bosse pour le brevet. Bon ben j'ai pas grand chose à dire (pour une fois ^^) alors je vais passer tout de suite aux remerciements._**

**_vinie65 : Désolé je ne te dirais rien malgré que tu sois l'une des personnes qui me laissent le plus de reviews. Il faut entretenir le mystère ;)._**

**_Merci également à marion et à elo-didie et également à tous les lecteurs qui ne laissent pas de reviews._**

**_PS : Je tiens à dire un gros merci à vinie65 qui me suit depuis le début de ma fiction et qui me laisse des reviews très agréables. :D_**

_**Bonne lecture**_

_

* * *

_

_« Je raccrochais violemment, furieuse qu'il ai osé me parler de la sorte. »_

Il m'énerve !

Il m'énerve !

Il m'énerve !

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

Toujours la pour casser l'ambiance ce vieux con. Mon plan détente de ce soir tombait à l'eau.

_Oh non ! Il va être tout mouillé ! (NDA : Désolé c'était trop tentant ^^)  
_

Bon ben qu'est-ce que je peux faire en attendant ? Chasser ? Je vérifiais ma gorge. Cette dernière était presque normale, juste une légère sensation de chaleur. Pas la peine. Ranger ? Non plus vu que je n'avais pratiquement rien touché depuis que j'étais arrivée.

Bon ben il ne me restait plus qu'à partir chez les Cullens. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux papiers correspondants, cherchant leur adresse pour trouver…… rien. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Oui, c'est ça. Ils avaient dus oublier de me remettre une information.

Je pris mon téléphone resté dans la poche de ma veste, cherchais dans le répertoire et composais le numéro de Julia.

_**-Oui bonjour, demeure Volturi j'écoute.**_

Effectivement c'était bien elle qui avait décroché. Impossible de ne tromper. On reconnaissait tout de suite sa voix haut perchée et désagréable.

_**-Allo Julia, ici Bella.**_

_**-Oui agent Swan.**_

Cette femme avait l'habitude de nous appeler par nos noms de famille lorsque nous étions en mission, chose que je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Si elle essayait de se donner un air super c'était raté.

_**-Je suis sur la mission de Forks et j'ai constaté que tu avais oublié de me donner certaines infos.**_

_**-Quoi ? Comment ? Non c'est impossible. Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?**_

Même à l'autre bout du fil je sentais son inquiétude. Je l'imaginais, assise à son bureau d'ébène, parfaitement rangé et bien organisé, vêtue de son habituel tailleur noir un peu (beaucoup) court, tremblotante sur son siège de velours pourpre. J'imaginais les fins traits de son visage tartinés de fond de teint et de blush, tirés par l'anxiété, ses lèvres badigeonnées d'un rouge à lèvres rouge sang, tremblantes à cause de la peur qui s'emparait de tout son corps, ces yeux humides à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de sortir, ruinant ainsi son mascara et dévoilant à n'importe quel visiteur les imperfections de sa peau. Je pouvais presque entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre et ses genoux s'entrechoquer.

Rien que l'imaginer était risible, ridicule, pathétique.

Certains doivent se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle flippe autant non ?

Tout simplement parce que la dernière assistante engagée par les Volturis avait fait une erreur. Une simple petite erreur qui malheureusement pour elle lui avait coûté sa place et … la vie.

Nos assistantes ne devaient donc faire aucune faute professionnelle sous peine de mort.

Julia devait certainement se souvenir très bien de cette règle vu la rapidité avec laquelle sa respiration s'était accélérée et son coeur s'était emballé.

**-Tu as oublié de me donner l'adresse des Cullen.**

**-Aaaaaaaaah ! Ouf !**

Comment ça ouf ? Elle se fiche de moi là.

**-Je suis désolé agent Swan mais Monsieur Aro ne voulait pas que je vous la transmette et il a laissé un message pour vous. Il a dit que si vous vouliez l'adresse vous n'aviez qu'à la demander à vos hôtes. Il pense qu'ils seront ravis de vous la donner.**

Oh le fumier de merde ! Il avait tout prévu !

Il voulait que je me rapproche d'eux et cela à n'importe quel prix.

-**Merci.**

**-De…**

Malheureusement pour Julia, elle ne pue finir la fin de sa phrase.

Ok Aro.

Tu veux jouer ?

On va jouer !

_Que la fête commence._

* * *

Deux semaines…

Deux semaines que je me suis installée à Forks, petite ville que je trouve fascinante.

J'ai appris à la connaître, à l'apprécier. Je me suis habituée à l'humidité.

J'aime écouter la pluie tomber, les gouttes ruisseler sur les troncs d'arbre, passant d'abord sur les feuilles, roulant ensuite sur leurs tiges, sur les branches, sur la mousse qui grimpe inlassablement sur le pied de l'arbre.

J'aime regarder la course du soleil lorsque ce dernier se montre, chose qui n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois depuis que je suis ici admirer les lueurs des premiers rayons, la couleur de la végétation frappée par la lumière de l'aube, regarder le disque solaire lorsqu'il est à son zénith et enfin, analyser les couleurs jaunes, oranges, rouges du crépuscule.

J'aime passer mes nuits à écouter les bruits de la forêt. Les milliers de criquets qui frottent leurs pattes les unes contres les autres, créant ainsi une mélodie particulière qui, je le sais, ne cessera qu'au petit matin, en même temps que le règne de la lune. J'aime regarder les lucioles danser entre elles, virevolter, petits points de lumière dans le royaume de l'obscurité. Infimes grains de poussières dans l'infinie.

J'ai découvert une clairière pour laquelle je ne trouve même pas de mots. Que pourrais-je dire à son sujet ? Elle est magnifique, sublime, à en couper le souffle. D'une certaine manière c'est elle qui nous a rapproché lui et moi. Chose que je ne voulais pas et que ne veux toujours pas, enfin je crois.

_Flash Back_

_Je courrais._

_Je courrais pour ne plus y penser._

_Je courrais pour oublier._

_Je courrais pour ne pas y croire._

_Je ne POUVAIS pas y croire. C'était impossible. Il m'avait touchée. Il m'avait caressée._

_Moi Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, le vampire le plus inaccessible et le plus insociable que la Terre ai jamais porté._

_En cour de biologie juste avant que je ne sorte de la salle, alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne à part le prof, lui et moi, il m'avait attrapé le bras, me l'avait caressé, m'avait agrippé le poignet et m'avait regardé, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait._

_Ses yeux étaient plein de…de quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Je crois qu'il me regardait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, chose qui n'était absolument pas le cas._

_Mais, la chose la plus étrange c'est que je n'avais pas réussi à détacher mon regard du sien, me perdant dans son regard ambré traversé de tant d'émotion indescriptible pour moi. Le pire c'est que je crois que j'avais pris du…du plaisir à ce qu'il me regarde de cette façon et j'avais ressenti une sensation bizarre au fond de mon ventre._

_Suite à cela, Aro m'avait appelé pour prendre des nouvelles de la mission et m'avait ordonné de trouver des informations compromettantes sur les Cullens, chose que je n'avais pas pus faire vu que je n'avais toujours pas leur adresse et que je n'avais pas envie de chercher ou encore de fouiner dans un annuaire._

_Je lui avais donc dit que ça ne servirait à rien, qu'ils étaient des gens respectable et que je pensais que cette mission était un perdue d'avance. Je l'ai avais défendue. DEFENDUE._

_Je ne défends jamais personne. Je l'ai abandonne à leur sort, je me moque d'eux mais je ne l'ai aide jamais._

_Lorsque je m'étais rendu compte de mon erreur j'avais raccroché pour finalement me retrouver à courir je ne sais où._

_Pendant que je me remémorais ma journée, j'accélérais, encore et toujours plus vite. Je laissais la vitesse m'enivrer. J'accélérais encore quand je perçus un infime rayon de soleil à travers les arbres. Je me dirigeais prudemment vers l'endroit d'où provenait la lumière. Je poussa la branche d'un sapin qui me bouchait la vue et m'arrêta net._

_C'était magnifique._

_Une clairière circulaire se trouvait devant moi. L'herbe était d'un vert magnifique et pleins de petites fleurs jaunes et bleu pointaient. Le soleil éclairait toute la surface rendant encore plus beau le lieu où je me trouvais._

_Soudain, un bruit attira mon attention, des pas. D'autres personnes devaient connaitre ce lieu. Je m'apparaitrais à tourner les talons lorsqu'une main trop familière me tint le bras._

_Oh non. _

_Je retirais mon bras d'un coup sec et repartis, ayant juste le temps de l'entendre murmurer mon nom._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Son murmure. Il m'avait marqué.

Son regard. Il m'avait marqué.

Son touché. Il m'avait marqué.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser…

* * *

**_Voilà. Vous avez aimés ?_**

**_Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres._**

**_Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît, ce sont vos commentaires qui me donnent vraiment envie d'écrire :)_**

**_Bsx_**

**_Caraibe.s27Mel.s _**


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Hello Everybody !**_

_**Comment ça va ? :)**_

_**Désolé pour l'attente mais, en plus des révisions j'ai eu le gros, le terrible, l'abominable syndrome de la page blanche.**_

_**Résultat des courses : pas une seule phrase n'est sortie de ma tête pendant deux semaines. Quelle galère. Mais bon tout va bien à présent.**_

_**Bon c'est partit.**_

_**Alors au menu ce soir : En entrée une salade de haine accompagnée de morceaux d'attirance, en plat de résistance un rôti d'amusement avec une pointe de sadisme et enfin, pour le dessert, une crème de révélation et son coulis de résolution.**_

_**Bon allez, c'est partit.**_

_**elo-didie : oui elle commence a avoir des sentiments, pourtant assez mitigés pour Edward tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Et pour répondre à ta question :est-ce que toi tu aimerais qu'elle les trahisse ? Moi en tout cas ça me plairait. MERCI**_

_**midsum : Comme tu l'as si bien dis, sadique et jusqu'au bout ! LOL ! Ne t'inquiète pas je vais faire un chapitre spécial Edward. J'y pensais déjà et là, tu m'as convaincue. MERCI**_  
**_PS : J'adore deux de tes fictions ( Sexual Tango et My sexy, pretty, bad boss)_**

_**Merci également à : alice'n'tom, vinie65, Adeline et marion**_

_**Bon en Piste !  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_« Son murmure. Il m'avait marqué._

_Son regard. Il m'avait marqué._

_Son touché. Il m'avait marqué._

_Je ne sais plus quoi penser… »_

* * *

259 200 secondes…

4320 minutes…

72 heures…

Trois jours…

Trois putin de jours que je n'ai plus remis les pieds au lycée : mon nouvel enfer personnel.

Pourquoi un enfer ?

Parce que là-bas, se trouve le démon, que dis-je, le plus tentateur, le plus charmants et le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu. MON diable. Celui qui m'a été officiellement désignée. Depuis l'épisode de la salle de biologie j'ai les idées complètement confuses. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de lui, je ne sais pas quoi penser de moi… Je ne sais même plus quels sentiments j'éprouve pour lui, mon démon aux cheveux cuivrés.

C'est ainsi que je le vois à présent.

Avant, il n'était rien de moins qu'une victime parmi tant d'autres, une proie qui, malgré sa grande beauté, ne restait qu'un vulgaire pion sur l'échiquier de ma réussite. Un pion qu'il suffisait de déplacer et de manipuler pour gravir tous les échelons et, une fois ma mission accomplie, je n'aurais eu qu'à l'écraser et l'éliminer, le laissant à l'abandon.

Malheureusement pour moi les choses ont rapidement dérapé sans que je puisse l'en empêcher.

Maintenant c'est différent.

TOUT est différent.

C'est le mal en personne. Un être démoniaque qui veut me détourner de mon sentier déjà tout tracer et ainsi m'emmener sur les chemins du risque et de l'incertitude.

J'ai l'impression que tout son être entier a été conçu pour me séduire et pour m'hypnotiser : ses lèvres charnues, ses yeux profonds, son nez aquilin, ses pommettes saillantes, sa mâchoire ferme, son coup si délicat, corps athlétique et, je pense de nombreuses choses que je ne connais pas encore.

Il n'est plus la victime. Les rôles sont inversés et ce n'est pas à mon avantage.

Loin de là.

Maintenant je suis la victime.

SA victime.

En un claquement de doigt, il pourrait faire de moi tout ce qu'il voudrait. Il n'aurait qu'à prononcer une parole et je l'exécuterais sans remords.

Il n'aurait qu'à demander et il obtiendrait tout ce qu'il souhaite.

Je serais prête à réaliser le moindre de ses caprices, le moindre de ses désirs.

Et c'est justement ce qui me fait peur. J'ai l'impression de lui appartenir. J'ai l'impression que mon âme lui est dévouée, que mon corps est sien.

Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ?

Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne veux pas tomber aux bras de ce sentiment farouche et indomptable. Ce serait allé au-delà de tous mes principes et renier les bases de mon succès. Parce que je le sais. Si j'ai été "adoptée" par les Volturi, c'est bien parce que je n'éprouve rien.

On me donne un ordre, je l'exécute. Pas de conscience, pas de remords ni de regrets, encore moins de compassion et de pitié.

Je l'ai toujours dit : Je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse, je PEUX pas tomber amoureuse.

Je le hais pour cela.

Lui qui me fait perdre toute qui me provoque des milliers de frissons rien qu'en un seul regard.

Je le déteste pour me faire devenir celle que je ne suis pas.

_Ou peut-être te fait-il devenir celle que tu es vraiment._

Peut-être aussi mais ne chose est sûre : je ne veux pas changer. Que ce soit en bien ou mal. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne.

Je ne veux rien de personne, et de LUI encore moins.

Je veux qu'il me haïsse de toutes ces forces, à un tel point qu'il ne se rendrait même pas compte de ma présence. A un tel point que ça lui écorcherait la bouche que de dire mon nom.

Je vais retourner en cour, lui montrer que je ne suis pas celle qu'il croit et qu'il n'y aura rien entre lui et moi. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il me déteste, qu'il n'ait plus aucun sentiment pour moi. De tout façon il peux rien y avoir.

_Petite question. T'essayes pas plutôt de te convaincre là._

Non mais...

_Ben alors ! Tu l'aimes ou tu l'aimes pas ? Faut savoir._

En fait, c'est dur à définir.

Je le déteste mais en même temps, il y a toujours cette forte attirance que j'éprouve pour lui, comme si une force invisible me poussait dans sa direction…

Ridicule !

Je deviens folle.

_En fait t'avais pas remarqué que tu l'étais déjà ?_

Toi, je te ferais voir que t'es pas mieux, ok ?

_Oui, mais en attendant c'est pas moi qui parle à ma conscience._

Normal, tu ES une conscience.

_Oui, et alors ?_

Rien, laisse tomber.

_Comme tu veux. Mais t'avais pas décider dans ton "grand et magnifique" discours de retourner en cours pour prouver à Edward qu'il n'a aucune influence sur toi ?_

Oui, pourquoi ?

_Parce que là tu risque d'être en retard._

Et merde !

Je filais rapidement sous la douche, me savonnant et me rinçant à vitesse vampirique. Je me séchais, me brossais les cheveux et les dents et pris les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main, autrement dit des sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle, un slim d'un bleu délavé, une tunique à manches longues bleu nuit, une veste noire et des bottes plates noires également. Je passais un rapide très de crayon sous mes yeux et je partis comme une folle vers ma moto, casque sous le bras.

Le trajet fut court.

Très court.

Trop court.

Lorsque j'arrivais, beaucoup d'élèves étaient encore sur le parking, signe que les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé. J'allais au secrétariat pour mon motif d'absence.

Vous allez rire.

Quand la secrétaire me dit sur un ton supérieur (que je n'avais pas du tout apprécié d'ailleurs) que j'avais besoin d'un justificatif écrit, je lui hurla que ce n'était pas de ma faute si j'avais des règles douloureuses.

Elle avait été rouge de honte et moi, je jubilais intérieurement.

Je lui avais, une fois de plus fermé son clapet.

Je décidais de m'amuser jusqu'au bout et pris le verre d'eau posé devant elle à une telle vitesse qu'elle ne le vit même pas. Je me mouillais les yeux et le reposa devant elle à la même vitesse.

Résultat j'avais es yeux humides et des gouttes d'eau potable coulait sur mes joues. On aurait dit que je pleurais.

**-Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, vous n'êtes pas à place! Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Ça vous amuse d'être méchante avec moi ? **Hurlais-je d'une fausse voix enrouée, puis je fis mine d'éclater en sanglots. Je jetais un dernier regard à la secrétaire, savourant son air désolé, honteux et plein de remords avant de partir violemment de la pièce, non sans avoir claqué la porte.

Une fois hors de sa vue, j'essuyais mes "larmes" et me retins de ne pas rire.

Un seul mot pouvait définir mon souvenir de la scène : Hilarant.

Je me dirigeais vers mon casier en soufflant de contentement. Cependant, ma bonne humeur retomba bien vite lorsque je vis qui ce tenaient à une cinquantaine de mètres de ma destination : Les Cullen - Hale au complet.

Quelle joie !

J'ouvris mon casier, les ignorant complètement jusqu'à ce qu'une remarque attire mon attention.

**-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils regardent tous la nouvelle ? Elle n'a rien de si extraordinaire que ça !**

Même pas besoin de regarder pour deviner que cette voix était celle de Jessica Stanley.

_T'es trop forte !_

Je sais merci !

Fille aînée d'un chef d'une petite entreprise et accessoirement pom-pom girl et macrelle*de première. Elle a un énorme béguin pour Edward et s'en prend à toutes les filles qui t'enteraient leur chance avec lui (même si ça ne sert à rien). Depuis que j'étais arrivée, cette garce n'avait pas cessé de me critiquer et de colporter des ragots, tous plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres à mon sujet.

_Le pire c'est que certains étaient vrais. Tu te souviens de la fois où elle a dit que tu ne mangeais jamais rien et que tu étais anorexique ?_

Oh oui je m'en souviens. En plus elle n'avait pas vraiment tord, je ne mange rien. Ça avait fait le tour de l'école. Tout le monde me regardait bizarrement mais personne n'a eu le courage de venir me poser la question.

**-Putin ! T'as vu comment Edward la mate ?**

**-T'as remarqué toi aussi ? Je pensais que c'était juste une impression. **

**J'suis trop dégoûtée. Trois ans que je suis là et il n'a jamais posé les yeux sur moi. Elle est arrive et deux semaines plus tard, elle a toute son attention.**

Lauren Mallory. Fille unique du maire de Forks et également pom_pom girl. Peste de première, elle est la meilleure amie de Jessica et a, elle aussi un énorme coup de cœur pour Edward. Elle suit Jessica dans toutes ses magouilles et ses coups foireux. On ne sait pas laquelle est le toutou de l'autre puisqu'elles se traitent toutes les deux comme des moins que rien.

…

Attendez !

Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit ?

_Ben dit donc, ma cocotte tu mets du temps à réagir !_

Je relevais doucement la tête, priant pour que les paroles de ces commères soient fausses. Mon geste était exagérément lent, lui envoyant un inconsciemment un signal d'alerte. Malheureusement, il ne le perçut pas puisque mon regard croisa deux yeux caramel qui me fixaient de cette manière si spéciale.

Je sentais mes convictions s'envoler, mes belles paroles de ce matin disparaître et mes résolutions se noyer dans un océan d'or.

Je perdais peu à peu du terrain, je sombrais, pareil au Titanic : lentement mais sûrement.

Une bataille silencieusement se déroulait entre lui et moi.

Qui gagnerait ? Qui s'aurait prendre l'avantage ? Quel sentiment l'emporterait.

Lui…

Il le savait très bien.

Il me fit son sourire en coin, si irrésistible et pourtant si arrogant.

Ma haine de tout à l'heure revenait. Elle s'insinuait dans mon corps à la manière d'un serpent. Un vil et cruel serpent.

Silencieuse comme la mort, rapide comme l'éclair.

Je le haïssais de tous mes membres. Il n'y aurait eu que lui et moi et j'en aurai déjà fini. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'incompréhension, chose qui attisa ma haine. Je voulais tout lui hurler. Mon attirance, ma répugnance, ma colère et mon…mon…amour.

Oui je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte mais je l'aime. Mais ça il ne le saura jamais.

Je ne dois plus m'approcher de lui, pour le bien de la mission, le sien et le mien.

Surtout le mien.

Je l'aime mais je le hais.

Ces deux sentiments, aussi impitoyable l'un que l'autre s'abattent sur nous, pauvres petites choses sans défenses, et on ne peut rien y faire. Que l'on humain ou vampire. Homme ou femme. Ange ou démon…

* * *

**_*Macrelle _**: mot qui, dans mon jargon (vocabulaire) désigne une personne de sexe féminin très, très, TRES curieuse de manière vulgaire (masculin : maco). Je suis antillaise donc autant utiliser les mots du pays natale ! ^^.

**_Bon alors ça vous plaît ?_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre va combler ma période d'absence._**

**_Gros bisoux._**

**_Mélany (ouais je commence à utiliser mon vrai nom)_**

**_PS : Les filles (et les gars si il y en a)... FAITES EXPLOSER LE REVIEWS METRE XD ! _**


	11. Chapitre 1O

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je suis trop contente de voir que de nouvelles personnes lisent ma fiction et que les anciennes continuent de la lire également. Mon coeur à sauté lorsque j'ai vu toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé et elle m'ont toutes beaucoup touchées !**

**_Oh non tu vas pas pleuré ?_**

**Laisse moi tranquille j'ai une poussière dans l'œil *_prends un mouchoir et essuie rapidement ses yeux_*.**

**Non je plaisante.**

**Bon trêve de plaisanterie**

**On a assez rit,**

**Je fonce **

**Et j'écris mes réponses.**

**_Yaya:_**_merci pupuce et bon voyage. Ne t'inquiète pas le terminus n'est pas près d'arrivé._

_**Vava971**_: _merci, merci et remerci chouchou. J'espère que tu viendras souvent me donner ton avis._

_**audreyfriends97 **: Je suis super contente que ça te plaise et ravie de te peu d'originalité dans tes lecture. Et j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup te prévenir mais ... je fais comment ?_  
_Au fait merci._

_**midsum: **Tu m'étonne qu'il était temps j'en pouvais plus de les faire se tourner autour mais bon, il faut entretenir le mystère. D'ailleurs ta reviews m'a fait penser à une expression que ma grand_mère utilisait : "la patience s'est bien, l'impatience s'est mieux"._

**_Également un gros merci à olivia59350, vinie65, Beebou, elo-didie, marion e Aurlie. :)_**

_

* * *

_

_"Je l'aime mais je le hais._

_Ces deux sentiments, aussi impitoyable l'un que l'autre s'abattent sur nous, pauvres petites choses sans défenses, et on ne peut rien y faire. Que l'on humain ou vampire. Homme ou femme. Ange ou démon…"_

_

* * *

_

Cette constatation me provoqua un frisson de frayeur qui s'étendit dans tout mon corps, depuis le sommet de mon crâne jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils. Il m'était à présent impossible de faire demi-tour ou même de lutter, j'en étais consciente.

Cela ne servirait à rien car c'était trop tard. J'aurais pu retourner à Volterra comme ça rien de cela ne serait arrivé mais je m'étais entêtée. J'étais restée et aujourd'hui, j'en payais les conséquences. D'ailleurs la note était assez salée.

En à peine quelques semaines j'étais tombée irrévocablement amoureuse d'une personne que j'aurais du mépriser. Une personne que j'aurais dut traquer comme un vulgaire animal.

Qui l'eut crut ?

_Pas toi en tous cas._

Non ça c'est sûre, pas moi…

Je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours devant mon casier les yeux fixés à ceux de mon bourreau tandis que sa famille continuait de parler à voix très basse, certainement pour que je ne l'ai entende pas. Je récupérais rapidement mes affaire pour mon cour suivant, ferma mon casier et me dirigea vers ma salle. En passant près de la petite troupe je dus me faufiler entre eux et une autre bande d'étudiant et je frôlais accidentellement (et je dis bien accidentellement pour celle qui penseraient à autre chose) Edward et renversa un de mes livre.

Eh merde ! Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus loin celui là ?

_Ben non ! Sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle._

Ben là c'est PAS drôle.

_Ça dépend pour qui. Moi je suis sûre que toutes celles (et ceux) qui lisent trouve ça très bien et son du même avis que moi._

Vous, on vous a rien demandé. Bon je peux continuer ?

_Oui oui. Vas-y !_

J'allais me baisser pour le ramasser quand je vis une main blanche s'en saisir et me le tendre. Je me figeais en devinant aisément à qui appartenait ce membre. Bien sûr c'était lui.

De l'extérieur, je faisais tout pour paraître indifférente, intouchable, sans émotions et complètement je-m'en-foutiste, mais à l'intérieur je hurlais.

J'étais complètement paniquée et faisais en sorte de contenir le tremblement de mes mains. Une fois que ces dernières furent sous contrôles je m'autorisais à lever les yeux, chose que je regrettais quand je vis le visage d'Edward. On dirait qu'il est en admiration. J'approchais doucement ma main de la sienne et, délicatement, fis glisser mon livre de ses doigts aux miens sans jamais lâcher ses pupilles d'ambre.

Mes sentiments ne cessaient de s'amplifier, de secondes en secondes, de minutes en minutes.

**-Heu…m…merci.** Répondis-je en bégayant bêtement.

**-De rien et hum… « Jeux de glace »* est un excellent livre.**

**-Oui, je…je trouve aussi.**

Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais ? J'agissais comme une préado vierge et niaise et je bafouillais comme une idiote. Rolala ! Reprend toi merde !

Je divaguais et me perdais dans cet océan d'or en fusion, ne pouvant m'en détacher. Son regard de braise était si intense, si beau, si...si… Aucun adjectif existant ne pouvait le décrire.

Un toussotement bruyant nous interrompit. Nous retournâmes d'un geste synchronisé vers la source du bruit qui était venu nous déranger et briser notre petite bulle. Et c'est à ce moment que mes esprits me revinrent brutalement.

OH MY GOD !

Alors par où commencer ?

_Par le début Darling. Ce serait déjà pas mal._

De un, j'étais près, très près d'Edward, de deux j'avais toujours ma main sur la sienne, de trois tout le monde nous regardait et de quatre je pense que cela faisait déjà un moment que nous étions dans cette fâcheuse position pour que tout le monde nous observe et que le lutin Cullen _(Vous voyez de qui je parle ?)_ en vienne jusqu'à tousser pour que nous nous intéressions à autre chose qu'à l'autre.

Mes joues blanches étaient brûlantes. Si j'avais encore été humaine elles seraient certainement cramoisies.

Alors heureusement pour toi que ce n'est pas le cas.

Je récupérais prestement mon bouquin et partit d'un pas vif et rapide vers mon prochain cours, non sans bousculer plusieurs personnes et c'était, pratiquement en courant que je me retrouvais devant la salle de dessin.

J'y entrais calmement et partis m'asseoir à ma place habituelle, tout au fond et de préférence près de la fenêtre. Je posais mes affaires sur la table, tirais ma chaise et posais mes jolies petites fesses (eh oui j'ai un côté narcissique ^^) sur la planche de bois.

Mes yeux se dirigèrent automatiquement vers la vitre qui me séparait du monde extérieur.

La pluie tombait en abondance, martelant le toit des bâtiments et dehors, le vent soufflait fortement, faisant ainsi s'envoler les feuilles vertes, comme tout le reste du paysage. Une journée parfaitement normale à Forks. La température ne devait pas dépasser les dix degrés chose qui m'était complètement égale puis que je ne ressentais plus ni chaud ni froid depuis bien longtemps. J'aurais pu me promener en sous vêtements que cela n'aurait rien changé, à part peut-être ma réputation, si seulement j'en avais une.

D'ailleurs je n'avais pas eu des nouvelles des Volturi depuis un bon moment, chose qui m'arrangeait. Les prises de tête avec Aro avaient commencé à m'énerver sérieusement. Je continuais cependant à envoyer à Julia mes « rapports », enfin si peu les appeler comme ça. C'est vrai que « R.A.S » pour « rien à signaler » et « rien de nouveau » ce n'est pas très long.

D'après le dernier e-mail qu'elle m'avait envoyé il y aurait quelques problèmes à Volterra et le clan serait quelque peu débordé.

Franchement tant pis pour eux et tant mieux pour moi. Je serai tranquille pendant un petit moment.

Les cours passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante, certaine parce que j'étais trop obnubilée par ce qui se trouvait derrière le verre que ce qui se passait dans les classes chauffée. Je chevauchais ma moto, sac sous le bras et casque sur la tête et je partis à toute vitesse sous le regard émerveillé de tous les étudiants présents sur le parking.

Alala !

Il en faut peux pour impressionner un mortel.

Arrivé dans mon petit chez moi, je posais mes affaires sur la table basse en acajou et restais postée là, en me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire. D'habitude je lisais, je regardais les infos ou je partais m'amuser dehors, mais vu que tous les livres de ma bibliothèque avaient déjà été épluchés trois fois, que les infos ne commenceraient pas avant quatre bonnes heures, il ne me restait que la dernière proposition. D'ailleurs ça tombait bien, cela faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas abreuvée.

Je sortis donc a vitesse humaine de la maison que je fermais à clés et déposais la clef sous un pot de fleur qui se trouvait à l'entrée et m'enfonçais discrètement dans la forêt qui bordait mon domicile.

Après avoir fait environ deux cents mètres je décidais d'accélérer un peut tempo.

Je laissais mes jambes me porter là où bon leur semblait. Sans mon rendre compte, j'accélérais de plus en plus. Cette sensation de vitesse était extrêmement grisante et enivrante.

Comme à chaque fois, je redécouvrais une nouvelle fois tout ces petites choses qui m'entouraient.

Je courais à une telle vitesse que n'importe quel humain à proximité ne me verrait même pas passer, et pourtant tout était clair et net. Je voyais n'importe quel détail, aussi infime soit-il.

Je voyais les lapins et les écureuils se cacher dès qu'ils sentaient mon odeur, les fourmis qui grimpaient inlassablement le long des troncs d'arbres recouverts par des champignons tous plus petits les uns que les autres.

Soudain une odeur délicieuse et sucrée me frappa de plein fouet. Mes jambes se bloquèrent aussitôt et j'arrêtais de respirer en sentant le venin me monter à la bouche.

Un humain...

Il y avait un HUMAIN qui traînait dans les parages.

Je me dépêchais de changer de trajectoire avant de laisser mon instinct prendre le contrôle sur ma raison, me dirigeant ainsi vers la partie de la forêt qui m'était totalement inconnue. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

C'était soit ça, soit je détruisais ce à quoi j'avais toujours fais attention, réduisant à néant des décennies d'abstinence et de sacrifice en seulement quelques secondes. S i je restais là, je ressemblerai à tous ceux que je hais tant.

Et je ne voulais pas de ça. Surtout pas.

Mes jambes recommençais à bouger, se lançant dans une course effrénée et, quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais penchée sur le corps inerte d'un puma, les dents plantées dans sa jugulaire. C'était exquis et le brasier qui s'était allumée dans ma gorge lors de ma rencontre avec cet humain plutôt imprudent se calma.

Lorsqu'une jeune biche s'approcha pour observer le macabre spectacle je me jetais sur elle sans aucune hésitation. Ma bouche était à quelques centimètres de sa peau, mes dent à quelques millimètres de leur but, je pouvais voir le sang pulser sous l'épiderme de la bête et c'est que je ne sais qui eut la bonne idée d'émettre un énorme grognement, apportant également son horrible odeur de chien mouillé (je suis sure que vous avez deviné).

Je me retournais prête à engueuler celui qui avait osé m'interrompre pendant mon repas, je vis un énorme loup, bien trop gros pour la moyenne et un homme typé indien à ses côtés. Je fus tellement surprise que je lâchais l'animal qui, peut de temps avant accaparait toute attention et restais scotchée devant ce monstre imposant.

La biche en profita pour s'enfuir, effrayée et très certainement traumatisée à vie.

**-Que viens-tu faire ici, sale buveuse de sang ? **Je me rappelais de la présence des deux perturbateurs et me tournais vers eux.

L'homme avait la peau mâte, des cheveux d'ébène coupé courts, tout en gardant une certaine longueur. Sa musculature était assez développée pour un humain, enfin je crois.

_Mais bien sur que ce n'est pas un humain. Quelle personne normale et censée resterait à côté de ce truc ?_

Je regardais cette fois ci l'imposant loup à ses côtés. Grand, énorme mêle, des poils bruns et un regard sérieux. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fascinait chez cet animal mais il avait l'air presque ... humain.

**-Je t'ai posé une question.**

Puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air effrayé par ce qu'il venait de voir et étant donné le surnom utilisé pour moi, j'en concluais que ce jeune homme devait connaître ma nature.

Comment ? J'en sais rien.

Pourquoi ? I don't know (*1)

Par qui ? Je sais pas

J'étais sure d'une seule chose : si les Volturi l'apprenaient, ces personnes seraient détruits.

**-Oh et bien, j'ai vu une petite pancarte avec marqué "resto gratuit pour vampire végétarien" alors je suis venue. D'ailleurs vous m'avez fais perdre un repas. J'exige le remboursement.** Déclarais-je faussement choquée histoire de m'amuser un peu avec ses nerfs.

**-Tais-toi ! Tu es sur le territoire privé des Quileute et ceux de ton espèce y sont interdits.** Ok, monsieur n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à rire. **Tu sembles nouvelle sur ces terres alors nous te laissons la vie sauve cette fois ci, mais sache qu'à la prochaine occasion, il ne restera de toi que des tas de cendre. **Il était sérieux, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Ils partirent avant que j'ai pus rajouter un mot.

Au moins je savais à quoi m'attendre si je revenais ici.

* * *

_*** Jeux de glace : roman policier écrit par Agatha Christie que je conseille vivement.**_

_**(*1) I don't know : Je ne sais pas**_

_Alors ?_

_c'est l'heure de faire péter le reviews mètre les enfants. =)_


	12. Chapitre 11

**_Salut Salut !_**

**_Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté et je m'en excuse mais bon je suis malade comme un chien, c'était la rentrée et en plus j'étais un peu dans ma phase "Vive Jacob ! Edward au placard" xD ! Ben oui, comme je les aime bien tous les deux j'ai des périodes (70% du temps je suis à fond avec Edward et les 30% qui reste, je le délaisse pour Jacob) ^^ . C'est bizarre. _**

**_Alors qu'est-ce que je voulais dire déjà ? Ah oui !_**

**_J'ai un moyen de me faire pardonner : ce chapitre, c'est le GRAND chapitre ! Celui que vous attendiez toutes (et je ne dirai pas plus =D)_ !**

**_Je suis également très contente parce que j'ai dépassé les 50 reviews ! Je sais que par rapport à d'autres story ce n'est pas grand chose mais bon je suis contente quand même !_**

**_Ben c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire._**

**_Réponses :_**

**f_.fr : Ne t'inquiètes pas je prends très bien tes commentaires et puis je ne peux que m'améliorer, mais c'est vrai que j'ai un peu oublié le fait que j'écris et que je ne parle pas comme dans la vie de tous les jours. D'ailleurs je vais reposté les chapitres avec un language moins vulgaire. Merci pour tes remarques et j'espère que tu continueras à me lire._**

**_boubine001 : Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite =)_**

**_Jenna : Ma petite Jenna tout d'abord merci, oui Bella me ressemble (c'était un peu le but) et ne t'en fait pas je n'entends pas encore de voix mais quand ce sera le cas je te le ferai savoir !_**

**_Merci également à : elo-didie ; marion ; Vava971 ; vinie65 ; midsum ; mathildeD ( au passage j'aime beaucoup ton enthousiasme xD) et Perle (et promis je vais faire des efforts sur le language)_**

**Ps : Si vous voulez que je vous préviennes quand je poste un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez m'envoyer votre adresse mail =)**

* * *

_"Ils partirent avant que j'ai pus rajouter un mot._

_Au moins je savais à quoi m'attendre si je revenais ici."  
_

Je les regardais s'éloigner avec, je devais l'avouer, une pointe d'inquiétude.

Je devrais vraiment faire attention la prochaine fois que j'irais chasser et faire un peu plus attention. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risques inutiles et, d'après ce que j'avais vu, cet homme semblait sérieux. Et très dangereux.

Par contre, il avait parlé de territoire et de Quileute, certainement ces indiens qui vivaient dans la réserve à la sortie de Forks, tout près de la Push. J'avais entendu de nombreux élèves en parler. Pour ce qui est de cette question de territoire, maintenant que j'y faisais attention une odeur désagréable de chien mouillé, pareille à celle qu'avait l'homme, trainait dans l'air, en bien moins concentrée cependant. Je me dirigeais à pas rapides vers l'endroit où j avais au débuter de ma chasse. Je ne voulais pas avoir d'autres problèmes. Ma vie était déjà assez compliquée en ce moment. Pas besoin d'indiens et de loups en plus sur le dos. Non merci.

J'arrivais au niveau d'un grand arbre donc la structure entière, des racines a la cime était dissimulé par une épaisse mousse verte. Il semblait être là depuis un bon moment vu sa taille non négligeable. Je l'eus à peine dépassé que l'odeur se réduit considérablement pour finalement disparaitre quelques mètre plus loin. Cet arbre devait définir la limite entre les deux territoires.

Bon. En clair Forks est séparée en deux. Une partie est occupée par des indiens Quileute et des loups – qui semblent d'ailleurs en étroites « collaboration » si je peux m'exprimer ainsi – partie qui, d'après ce que j'ai compris est interdite aux vampires – d'ailleurs il va falloir que je sache comment ils ont découverts notre existence – et l'autre partie est autorisée aux vampires. Mais une grande question reste à poser.

A qui pouvait donc appartenir cette partie de Forks ?

Certainement pas aux Volturi. Si ça avait été le cas j'aurais forcément croisé un membre du clan et, de plus nous, non **ils **n'auraient pas eus le problème Cullen.

Donc à qui est-elle ?

_Tell est la question ! On se croira dans une télé réalité, trop cool !_

Arrête de faire l'idiote et aide-moi plutôt à trouver des réponses.

_Ben j'peux pas ! Vu que tu ne connais pas la réponse et comme je suis toi et que tu es moi donc je ne la connais pas non plus. Tu piges ?_

Non mais c'est pas grave, laisse tomber.

J'étais toujours plongée dans mes pensées, à parler avec une voix intérieur ( j'ai pas l'air folle du tout) lorsqu'une branche craqua à quelques mètres de moi. Je me retournais vivement pour ne trouver personne, pourtant une odeur était présente. Une odeur qui me semblait familière mais que je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître. J'espérais vraiment que ce ne sois pas un humain, je n'avais aucunes envies de justifier ma présence ici, dans une forêt sombre remplie d'animaux et donc de sang. Je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Je me mis tout de même en position de défense au cas où.

**-Je sais que tu es là alors montre toi !**

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Une voix s'éleva rapidement. Une voix de velours que je n'aurais aucun mal à reconnaître même dans un infernal brouhaha. Une voix que je n'avais entendue depuis ce fameux accident de bouquin.

Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester à distance comme je le souhaitais ?

Ce n'est pas pourtant pas si compliquée de ne pas s'approcher d'une personne.

**-Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**

**-Je n'ais pas eus peur… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Ma voix claquait comme un fouet dans l'ai glacial de Forks.

**-Eh bien…Hum…**

**-Vas-y prend tout ton temps. J'ai l'éternité devant moi. Je précise que c'est sarcastique au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris.**

**-Merci, j'avais saisis. **Répliqua-t-il acerbe avant de se radoucir.

**-Alors ?**

**-Tu m'intrigue. Je t'ais suivi je sais que je n'aurais pas dut mais…**

Le masque méprisant que je m'étais construite s'écroula comme un château de cartes. Décidément cet homme – ou plutôt ce vampire - serait ma perte .Il était tellement mignon et attendrissant avec son air de culpabilité. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon que l'on avait pris la main dans le sac.

**-Non, tu n'aurais pas du.**

_Ca y est, après l'expression : le ton. Non mais tu t'es entendu parler avec ton espèce de voix. Si il ne se rend pas compte que tu craques pour lui vous êtes aussi niais l'un que l'autre._

Oh tais toi deux secondes.

Il me regardait intensément, un peu trop même. Ses pupilles aussi dorées que les miennes et scrutèrent ces dernières comme si il y cherchait quelque chose, comme si l essayait de voir mon âme et d'analyser mon esprit.

Mon Dieu c'est pas possible ce que mec dégage. Il va me rendre dingue.

Si j'avais été encore humaine, mon cœur battrait probablement la chamade, mes mais seraient moites, et mes joues cramoisies. Peut-être même que j'oublierais de respirer. J'avais une subite envie de l'approcher, le toucher, le caresser. De passer mes mains sur son visage, de laisser mes doigts courir dans ses cheveux cuivrés et s'enrouler dans son indomptable tignasse, d'explorer chaque parcelle de son corps et de goûter ses lèvres si appétissantes et tentatrices. J'avais l'impression qu'elles m'appelaient, qu'elles criaient mon nom. « Bella viens. », « Bella tu en a tellement envie. »

Il avança un peu vers moi ce qui n'arrangea en rien mon état mental et encore moins mon état physique. Ça m'excita encore plus. Résonner et émettre ne serait-ce qu'une parole cohérente était à présent un vrai défi. Un défi que je ne gagnerais certainement pas.

Il fit un pas, puis un autre, encore un autre jusqu'à ce que nos visages ne se retrouvent qu'à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

J'étais complètement paralysée, incapable de faire un geste, si infime soit-il.

Aucunes paroles, aucuns murmures. Juste le silence, des gestes et des regards.

Il approcha lentement sa main de mon visage jusqu'à ce que cette dernière entre en contact avec ma joue.

Dieu que sa peau était tiède et douce.

Un vrai bonheur.

Il fit pareil avec son autre main.

J'aurais du tout arrêter, j'aurais du me réveiller crier et partir mais cela m'étais impossible. Je ne pouvais pas et je ne voulais pas me réveiller et c'est avec un immense plaisir que je me noyais dans ses iris d'or en fusion. Son odeur m'entourait, m'englobait, m'asphyxiait, mais qu'importe.

Si c'était ça la mort, je serais prête à mourir encore et encore.

Le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau me brulait, ses doigts se déplacèrent sur mes lèvres, mes paupières, mes pommettes, mon nez, mon front. Tout ce qu'il touchait s'incendiait aussitôt. Mais c'étais plaisant.

La fraicheur de son souffle sur mon visage était une douce torture. Torture que j'étais prête à endurer pour l'éternité.

J'étais définitivement une véritable masochiste.

Son visage se rapprocha du mien à une lenteur exagérée. Il voulait certainement faire durer le moment. Mais moi je ne voulais pas.

Je le voulais lui, tout de suite, maintenant.

Je voulais ces lèvres contre les miennes.

Son corps contre le mien.

Ce désir malsain se répandait dans mon corps et me provoquait de violents frissons.

Je parcourus en à peine une seconde les millimètres qui nous séparaient, rejoignant nos bouches en un mouvement brusque mais si doux.

Ca y est ! J'avais craqué. Ceci fut ma seule pensée avant que je ne me laisse transportée par de toutes nouvelles sensations.

Ses lèvres, chaudes, douces, agréables étaient posées sur ma bouche et la sensation était tout simplement exquise, et même ce mot n'était pas suffisant. C'était bien plus que ça, c'était …WAOUH ! C'était meilleur que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. C'était le paradis, MON paradis.

En cet instant je bénissais ma condition de vampire. Pas besoin de respirer, pas besoin de m'arrêter.

Notre timide baiser s'intensifia, il nous rapprocha d'avantage, de sorte qu'il ne reste pas d'espace entre nos deux corps, ses lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson des miennes. Mes mains, restées le long de mon corps, s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, mes doigts s'agrippèrent à ses boucles cuivrées.

C'est comme si nous avions été conçu l'un pour l'autre. Nos bouches et nos corps s'emboitaient à la perfection, s'unissaient comme si ils n'étaient qu'un.

Plus rien n'était important, ni le temps, ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Il n'y avait plus que nous deux, plus que la friction de nos deux corps en fusion, plus que ces baisers fiévreux.

Le monde aurait plus s'écrouler que je n'aurais rien remarqué.

Ses baisers s'intensifièrent, quittèrent ma bouche et parsemèrent mon visage. Il embrassa mes joues, mon nez, mes paupières, mon front, la commissure de mes lèvres pour finalement descendre sur mon cou qu'il s'amusa à suçoter.

Sans que je pus les retenir d'avantage, des gémissements gutturaux m'échappèrent, exposant ainsi le désir qui me consumait. Edward accentua la pression de nos deux corps, plaquant son impressionnante érection sur ma cuisse. Mon excitation était à son comble et, sans que je m'en rendis compte, je me retrouvais plaquée contre un arbre, les mains relevées au-dessus de la tête et les jambes enroulées autour de la taille du Diable lui-même.

* * *

**_Voilà Voilà ! Je sais que c'est un peu court mais je voulais laisser le suspens =D !_**

**_Maintenant donnez mois vos avis en appuyant sur le petit bouton juste en bas !_**

**_MERCI_**


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Bon encore une fois une longue absence mais avec les cours c'est un peu dur à suivre, mais malgré cela je n'abandonne pas mon petit bébé =) ! Bon comme vous l'avez remarqué mes publications ne sont pas régulières, mon inspiration n'est pas sur commande.**_

_**Bon cette fois ci je n'ai pas le temps de m'éterniser (y'en a certaines qui doivent être en train d'applaudir derrière leur ordi en se disant "ouf, on sera pas obliger de lire ses commentaires relous pour une fois ^^).**_

_**Alors Aujourd'hui on va en apprendre plus sur l'ancienne vie de Bella (la partie humaine). Bon ben bonne lecture =)**_

_**Merci à : mathildeD ; elo-didie ; vinie65 ; Jenna ; cassy971 ; fanny ; une fille ; Perle.**_

_**Midsum : ^^ pour le lemon on verra si vous êtes sage ;p , merci.**_

_**Adeline : Je sais je suis sadique ^^ mais bon ça vous laisse en plein suspens et puis les commentaires sont plus marrants, merci.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_« Mon excitation était à son comble et, sans que je m'en rende compte, je me retrouvais plaquée contre un arbre, les mains relevées au-dessus de la tête et les jambes enroulées autour de la taille du Diable lui-même. »_

_

* * *

_

J'en peux plus. Je vais péter une durite. Je vais commettre un meurtre.  
Ouais, c'est ça, je vais tuer quelqu'un. Ça me permettra d'évacuer. Calme Bella. Calme !  
Inspire, expire. Voilà, c'est bien. Détendue. Reposée. Zen...  
Non c'est mort je vais pas y arriver.

_Euh... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

Il m'arrive que je suis frustrée. Incroyablement frustrée.

_Tu peux développer ?_

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je développe ? Il n'y a rien à développer. Je suis juste sexuellement frustrée parce que j'ai un auteur de merde qui n'a pas voulue que je m'envoie en l'air convenablement.

_(NDA : Fais gaffe parce que "l'auteur de merde" risque de te renvoyer au placard)_

C'est ça cause toujours Madame "je-ne-veux-pas-que-mes-personnages-principaux-couchent-ensemble-pour-pouvoir-leur-pourrir-la-vie". Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je vais finir par imploser si je ne me soulage pas rapidement et que j'aimerais bien que ces abrutis finis arrêtent de me dévisager comme si j'avais un troisième œil.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Aux dernières nouvelles j'ai pas trois yeux ou un pénis en plein milieu du visage, alors j'aimerais bien qu'ils posent leurs yeux quelque part d'autre que sur moi.

Tout ça parce que le géant et la naine nous ont surpris _- mouais, moi je dis qu'il vous ont espionnés -_ et bien sûre ils n'ont pas pus garder leurs bouches fermées.

GRRRRRRR !

Si je pouvais j'aurais déjà pris l'un pour le cogner sur l'autre.

Mais pour l'instant je devais me sortir du pétrin dans lequel je m'étais encore fourré.

_En tous cas, il est plutôt pas mal ton pétrin !_

C'est vrai ! Grande maison bien éclairée, dernières technologies, divan en cuir confortable - même si le confort est une chose dont je me préoccupe fort peu depuis le début de ma nouvelle vie. Une chose était certaine : les Cullen vivaient dans le grand luxe_. _  
Je laissais mon regard dériver sur les meubles du salon pour ensuite atterrir sur mes hôtes qui me regardaient toujours, de manière assez insistante. Je passais déjà les cinq adolescents que je voyais en permanence au lycée pour me concentrer sur les deux "adultes".

La matriarche était une très belle femme - comme tous les vampires femelles - mais elle avait un petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui la rendait attachante dès le premier regard. Ces cheveux caramel tombaient en une cascade de boucles jusqu'au milieu de son dos et sur une partie de son visage en forme de cœur. Elle était habillée avec goût - comme tous ceux de cette famille d'ailleurs.

Le patriarche quand à lui ressemblait étrangement à l'empathe. N'importe quel inconnu les prendrait pour un père et son fils, malgré la différence d'âge pas très marquée. Il portait encore sa blouse de médecin et, dès que mon regard se posa sur celle-ci, je sentis un profond respect pour cet homme qui, chaque jour, mettait ses talents surnaturels au profit d'être fragiles et sans défenses. Il devait également avoir un très grand contrôle sur sa soif pour pouvoir supporter l'odeur du sang, parfois pendant plus de cinq heures.

J'observais ce clan depuis déjà un long moment et le silence, assez pesant commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise.

La femme due s'en apercevoir car elle se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

**- Et bien Edward, si tu nous présentais ton ... amie, Isabella c'est ça ?**

Sa voix était douce, maternelle. Un peu comme celle de ma mère.

**- Bella.**

**- Oh, pardon Bella.**

Un simple signe de tête lui fit comprendre que je ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

**- Alors Bella, cela te dérangerais si nous te posions quelques questions ? **me demanda son compagnon.

**- Non, allez-y, faites-vous plaisir.**

**- Notre petit Eddy devrait se taire, je pense qu'il s'est fait assez plaisir tout à l'heure. **Ricana le géant avant de se prendre une énorme claque derrière la tête. Il baissa la tête devant les regards de ses congénères qui n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier ses blagues plutôt douteuses.

**- Ne fais pas attention à Emmett, il peut être très...con quand il s'y met. **Incroyable ! Le torturé sait parler.

**- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.**

**- Bella ! Bella ! Bella ! **Chantonna le lutin sans prendre en compte les évènements précédents**. Question capitale : Est-ce que tu aimes le shopping ?**

C'est bon, je la vois venir à deux kilomètres celle-là.

**- Eh bien tu seras ravie d'apprendre que j'ai le shopping en horreur.**

La mâchoire du petit bout de femme se décrocha de telle sorte que je m'attendais à la voire toucher la moquette. Puis elle me regarda comme si j'avais dis la pire atrocité qui puisse exister.

Alors que qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, Edward lui jeta un regard noir, lui faisant clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment.

**- De toutes façons nous irons bientôt faire les magasins toutes les deux, Bella.** Je l'ai vu ! Me dit-elle en tapotant sa tempe.

Ah, la ça commençais à être intéressant, car, même si j'aime Edward - oui je sais, je m'en suis enfin rendue compte - je ne devais pas en oublier ma mission première.  
C'est donc en faignant l'innocence que je lui demandais de quoi elle parlait.

**- Oh ! C'est simple ! Nos avons quelques dons dans la famille. Jasper ressent les émotions, moi je vois le futur et Edward lis dans les pensées, sauf les tiennes ce qui le frustre énormément !**

**- Alice !**

**- Quoi, c'est la vérité non ? **

Eh c'est partie ! Voilà qu'ils se chamaillaient comme des enfants. Si **_ils_** n'étaient pas venus fourrer leurs nez partout, je serait certainement en train de prendre mon pied en plein milieux des bois.  
Huuuuum ! Rien que d'y penser je suis toute émoustillée !

**_FLASH BACK_**

Plaquée contre un arbre, les bras retenus au-dessus de la tête et dans l'incapacité de bouger, c'est pas une position de domination ça !  
Si ?  
Eh bien j'_**adore**_ être dominée surtout par Edward Cullen. En plus ça avait l'air de lui faire de l'effet puis que je sentais son bout de chair grossir sur ma cuisse au fur et à mesure que je me frottais contre lui. Je pense que mes gémissement n'aidaient en rien. Doucement, il détacha ses lèvres des miennes. Tout en suçotant ma peau par ci et par là, il s'approcha de mon oreille.

**- Tu me rends fou. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends...**

**- Fais moi l'amour. Je t'en supplie fais le, fais moi tienne.**

Oh merde ! C'est moi qui ai dit ça ?

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?_

Oui mais...

_Alors tais-toi et profite._

Avant même que je m'en aperçoive, mon tee-shirt avait déjà disparu et Edward s'occupait de chacun de mes seins. Il commença tout d'abord par les masser par-dessus la fine dentelle de mon soutien-gorge. Sa bouche était toujours soudée à la mienne.  
A ce moment, je remerciais le ciel de ne pas avoir besoin de respirer. Comment pouvait-on envisager de se séparer de cette bouche pulpeuse et délicieuse au goût fruité.  
Tout bonnement impossible.  
Le dernier bout de tissu qui protégeait ma poitrine vola à son tour et les lèvres d'Edward se dirigèrent automatiquement sur mes tétons déjà durcis de plaisir. Son haleine fraîche me faisait frissonner et sa langue, sa langue experte me cajolait d'une telle manière.  
A croire qu'il avait fait cela toute sa vie.  
Instinctivement, ma main se porta a son entre-jambe que je caressait à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Mon dieu, son truc paraissait être d'une taille plus que respectable.  
Après plusieurs minutes d'effleurement et de cajolerie, je décidais d'accélérer un peu la cadence et entrepris de détacher son pantalon, chose qui se révéla assez compliquée puisque nous étions toujours en train de nous frotter l'un contre l'autre.  
Alors que je bataillais avec sa fermeture éclair dont j'étais presque venue à bout, je sentis Edward se raidir. Peut-être ne le voulait-il pas, ne le voulait-il plus ? Peut-être qu'il s'était rendu compte de la bêtise que nous apprêtions à commettre ?  
C'est seulement lorsque j'entendis des petits pouffements que je réalisai que nous n'étions pas seul.

**- Je t'avais dis que si nous arrivions plus tard ils ne seraient pas en position pour...discuter.**

Oh non, pas eux ! Tout mais pas eux.

**_FIN DU FLASH BACK_**

Et c'est comme ça que nous nous étions retrouvés avec deux guignols en plein milieu de la forêt, en train de nous rhabiller alors que ces deux là étaient morts de rire.

**-Bella...Bella ! ... BELLA !**

**-Hein ? Euh ... Quoi ?**

**- Je te demandais si cela te dérangeais de nous raconter ton histoire ?**

**- Euh, non... non, mais je vous préviens déjà, il n'y a rien de très passion.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, nous t'écoutons.**

**- Je m'appelle Isabelle Marie Swan et je suis née au début des années mille neuf-cent. En mille neuf-cent cinq ou mille neuf cent six, je ne me souviens pas exactement.  
Mes parents, Charlie Dwyer**** et Renée Swan, étaient l'une et l'autre des personnes modestes. Mon père venait d'Amérique, et ma mère était originaire de France mais était venu s'installer à Venise. Ils se sont rencontrés là bas. Ça a été le coup de foudre immédiat et ils m'ont conçue le soir même. Ils ont vécu une idylle de quelques jours puis mon père est reparti, ignorant que je grandissais dans le ventre de ma mère. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard que j'ai appris qu'il avait une autre famille aux États-Unis.  
Ma mère m'a donc mise au monde seul. Partout où j'allais me traitait de « bâtarde » et on nous regardait de haut, ma génitrice et moi.  
Partout où j'allais j'étais l'enfant illégitime, l'enfant qu'il ne fallait pas fréquentée. Les gens détournaient leurs yeux quand j'étais dans les parages et, quand je marchait dans la rue, ils changeaient de trottoir. Toute l'Italie me connaissait, bien sûre, pas en bien. Bref, je vous passe les détails.  
Le soir de mes dix-sept ans, je suis "morte", ainsi que ma mère. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui m'étais arrivée. Je me suis donc retrouvée seule dans une ruelle, vampire et assoiffée. J'ai vécue pendant de nombreuses années en tant que nomade, en me nourrissant d'humains.**

Je leur avait raconté ma vie, à eux, de parfaits inconnus. Enfin pas si inconnus que ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas leur dire la vérité.**  
**

**- Mes pourtant, tes yeux...**

**- J'ai découvert ce régime alimentaire il y a seulement quelques années. Au détour d'un voyage. Je m'étais surestimée, n'ayant pas pris la peine de chasser avant de partir, je me suis retrouvée assoiffée, au milieu de nul part et sans aucune habitation à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde avec, pour seule réserve de sang, des animaux à profusion. Au début c'était juste pour survivre et puis au fil du temps j'y ais pris goût. Vous avez des questions ? **

Et c'est ainsi que, pendant plusieurs heures, nous nous posions des questions, autant eux que moi. Bizarrement, après la gène des premières minutes, il me fut facile de me confier. Bon je mentais pendant pratiquement toute la conversation mais je parlais quand même. Pour une personne comme moi qui a d'énormes problèmes de communication c'est déjà une bonne chose.

**- Bon ! Et bien je vais y aller et ne pas abuser de votre hospitalité !**

_Non mais dis donc tu t'ai entendu ? Ils ont dût t'intoxiquer avec leur trop plein d'amour !_

**- Oh ****! Déjà ?**

**- Oui, désolé Alice ! J'ai des tonnes de choses à faire.**

Je me levais, saluais tout le monde d'un hochement et me dirigeais vers la porte. J'avais à peine fais quelques pas sur le gravier qu'il m'interpella.

**- Attend ! Je te raccompagne.**

**- Si tu veux...

* * *

**

**Eh non ! Toujours pas de lemon x) mais c'est pour bientôt vous inquiétez pas.**

**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton =)**

**A+  
**


	14. NOTE

Bonjour/Bonsoir.

Je suis au regret de vous annoncé que ce n'est pas Mélany et qu'elle ne viendra certainement plus sur ce site pour raisons médicales et personnelles que je préférerais garder pour moi.

Néanmoins ma cousine tient beaucoup à ce que tout ce qui est débuté soit terminé. C'est pourquoi elle ma proposé de reprendre ses fictions puisque nous avons à peu près le même style d'écriture et que j'avais déjà travaillé sur quelques chapitres avec elle.

Je vous pose donc la question : est-ce que cela vous intéresserait que je termine cette fiction ?

Bien sûr je respecterais la suite de l'histoire telle qu'elle était prévue mais je me permettrais de faire quelques petites mises au point sur les précédents chapitres qui présentent quelques erreurs.

Cependant je ne m'y mettrai pas à fond avant d'avoir fini ma propre fiction.

Voilà ce sera tout et merci de votre attention.

Meliss La Malice


End file.
